


内华达州丑闻

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Erik Killmonger Lives, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Lives, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Mpreg, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Soul Bond, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Erik Killmonger, World War III
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 在政治家号上被掐死后，出于种种原因，Loki依然活着。他失去了所有记忆，被老鸨看中成为男妓。一次接客，他遇到了会说异国语言的Erik。虽然早就知道自己掌握了西语、德语，但会说非洲部落语言还是另他对自己的真实身份感到好奇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事发生在一个 **霍金可以冲浪跑酷** 的世界，与现实世界中任何事件没有关联！

据Entertainment Weekly报道，Wankanda国王T’Challa与Wakanda亲王Erik Stevens于近日在美内华达州招妓。  
·  
·  
·  
“Erik，你真的不必这样。”  
T’Challa皱着眉头，焦虑地敲着桌子。因为他的表亲Erik招妓了。招的还是男妓。  
“我知道我有愧于你，但是你不能拿自己的名声开玩笑。这里是酒店，媒体的眼睛都盯着呢。即使这里是内华达州，招妓合法，这也是一桩丑闻。”他把StarkPhone推向Erik，取消吧。  
“对方已经动身了，再取消岂不是白跑一趟？”Erik把手机推了回去。  
正当T’Challa想再次把手机推向对方时，门被敲响了。  
Erik看了一眼他的表亲，然后起身开门。门口是一位身着廉价黑西装的黑发男子。  
黑发男子笑了一下，笑容很快消失。黑发男子把手搭在Erik肩上：“先生，是你叫我来的吗？”然后毫不客气地进了房间。他边打量房间边评论：“哇哦，虽然早就听闻这家酒店里住的都是有钱人，但没想到这样豪华。嗯，真是意外，先生，我想你的预定只是一个人，如果你们不加钱，就请出去一位吧。”  
黑发男子坐在了床上，交叠双腿：“你们谁选择被服务？当然我更希望你们加钱。”  
T’Challa用Wankanda的语言对他的表亲说：“Erik，让他走吧，我们给他些钱。”  
但回答他的却不是Erik：“你们打算给多少？少于一百美刀我是不会罢休的。”  
T’Challa愣住了，Erik也是同样，因为这个陌生的男妓听得懂，而且同样以Wankanda的语言回答。  
“Surprise？我可以说西班牙语、德语与拉丁语，都是我不经意间发现的，不过我想我还是英国人，因为没有人会在学习英语时以英国的方式。好吧，告诉我，我这回说的是什么语言？”  
T’Challa看着他白皙接近惨白的皮肤，还是决定不作出下拉对方嘴唇的失礼举动。Erik却不一样。他上前一步，一手摁住男妓的肩膀，在对方喋喋不休着“口要另外加钱”的时候直接下手——  
什么都没有。


	2. Chapter 2

“有必要吗？先生，我感觉现在哪怕是花瓣落到地上都听得到声音。”男妓笑着，看起来很放松，完全不同于T’Challa两人的紧张。  
T’Challa坐在不远的椅子初，肘关节撑在分开的双腿膝盖上，两手交叉，低着头，然后说道：“你从哪里学到的这种语言？”  
男妓这下完全躺到了床上。一改笑容。“我没记错的话，我是到这里出卖肉体的，对吧？而不是…接受什么拷问。”  
Erik笑了起来：“表亲，没必要这样紧张，他只是一个为了钱的婊子。相信我，只要有钱，他什么都会说。”他掏出一张十美元的纸币，然后把男妓压在身下，说道：“一个问题，一张汉密尔顿，怎么样？”男妓则摇了摇头，搂住Erik的脖子说道：“抱歉亲爱的，我只见过一种纸币，就是富兰克林，谁知道汉密尔顿是谁？”  
Erik看向T’Challa，T’Challa点点头。  
Erik低声自语：“好吧，表亲，你出钱。”Erik从床上起来，走向T’Challa，伸手说道：“希望你带了现金，表亲。”  
T’Challa从风衣内兜里摸出五张一百元美金，并翻了个白眼。  
把富兰克林们摆成扑克牌状，坐到床边，在男妓面前晃了晃五张富兰克林。但并没有得到想象中的待遇：男妓依然懒洋洋地躺在床上，挑起一边的眉毛。是个欲擒故纵型的，Erik暗下判断。“所以，你从哪里学到的这种语言？”Erik抽出第一张富兰克林。  
男妓打了个哈气：“我不知道。我失忆了。”  
T’Challa问道：“你被发现时身上没有任何证件？你失忆了是怎么做现在的职业的？”  
男妓露出了一个充满阴谋的笑容：“哈，两个问题。”  
“我给了你一百美元，你就这样回答我？老实交代……”Erik抽出匕首，“你不想知道违背的后果。”  
男妓笑着说：“真是令人毛骨悚然。但是，我说的是实话。为什么人们更愿意相信我的谎言呢？”  
“我们不是美国人，如果我们在这里杀人，恐怕你的政-府也不能帮助你什么。”T’Challa当然不是打算杀人，他只是想恐吓一下，以便问出真正答案。毕竟，这是为了Wakanda。  
“两个黑佬在美国杀了英国人？有趣的新闻。只怕你们杀了我就不能知道……我身上的秘密了？”男妓终于坐起身来，从Erik手上抽走一张钞票，别到自己的西装领子上。然后他向Erik作了一个花哨的鞠躬礼，道：“我还是更喜欢你一点，先生。你的表亲，太不解风情，如果你们没有别的要问的问题，我就回去了。”  
“等一下。”Erik叫住男妓。  
“怎么了，先生？难道你终于打算打开我的肉体了？”  
男妓转过身来。  
“我觉得你有必要和我们走一趟。”Erik不顾及T’Challa脸上的惊讶，拉住男妓的手。  
“去哪里？”  
“复仇者联盟基地。”  



	3. Chapter 3

03  
T’Challa用Wakanda的语言对他的表亲说：“为什么要带他去复仇者联盟基地？那里不能随便带人进去吧。就连你都不能随便进入。”  
Erik同样用Wakanda的语言对T’Challa说道：“你没认出他来？”  
“认出来什么？”  
“原来Wakanda之前不问世事到了这种地步？让我提醒你一下，表亲，2012年的纽约。”  
“是的，2012年的纽约，我知道，外星人入侵，攻打地球……”  
“好吧，看来Wakanda真的对外界一点也不关心。外星人总归需要一个领袖，对吧？”  
T’Challa看了一眼走在身后的男妓，男妓笑着看向他，那种笑容充满着色-情的味道。  
“你是说……”  
“你可以在互联网上搜一下Loki，我是说，不是北欧神话的那个，而是真正存在的那个外星人。他们几乎……一模一样，除了眼前这位看起来年轻一些。”  
男妓从后面走上前去，拉住Erik的手。面无表情。  
他用他的英式英语说道：“我可以听得懂，你们没有忘记吧？”  
然后男妓又笑了起来。  
他们已经走出了酒店，T’Challa神色凝重，看着他的表亲：“你不会真的想把他带到复仇者基地去吧，Erik，这不像是你的作风。”  
Erik把手搭在黑色车顶。“怎么了，表亲。难道只有仇视白人才是我的行为模式？我只是做对Wakanda有利的事情，仇视白人有利，把邪神Loki送归复联管理，也是对Wakanda有利。”  
T’Challa似乎又僵住了。Erik继续他的嘲讽：“你除了学习你的父亲，什么都不会……”  
然而Erik却被T’Challa打断了：“不，我是说，你看那个男妓，他走了。”  
男妓拿着属于他的五张富兰克林，冲Erik眨眼，笑着走向了一辆香槟色敞篷跑车，亲吻了跑车上的中年油腻男子。  
Erik把他的表亲塞入副驾驶，自己坐到驾驶座。“我负责拦下他。你，负责联系你的复仇者朋友。”  
T’Challa拿出手机，拨打了现任美国队长，同是黑人的Sam Wilson的电话。  
显然，Sam Wilson还处于梦乡之中。“呃……国王陛下，你知不知道现在是美国时间凌晨两点半。”  
T’Challa说道：“是的，我知道，我在拉斯维加斯。”  
“什么？！那你还，不，我是说你找我有什么事吗？”  
“复仇者集结是不是美国队长的任务？我们发现了Thor的弟弟，现在需要复仇者集结。”  
“Thor的弟弟……是Loki吗？你们确定是Loki吗？Thor说他被灭霸掐死了，Hulk博士也看见了。”  
T’Challa犹豫了，因为他根本不知道Loki长什么样。于是他选择Google。他一边用移动终端看Google，一边听Sam的絮絮叨叨。  
“虽然Cap把盾牌交给了我，但事实上，我在复联里还是很没有威信力的，不说惊奇队长与Thor那种战斗力，就连Dr.Strange都未必听我的，我现在能叫动的，也只有我自己了……还有Bucky，不过Bucky你本来就能叫动，用不到我。”  
“我确定，”T’Challa终于看够了Loki的图片，然而却是猛一阵刹车，“Erik！”  
“什么？”Sam在电话那头喊，“抱歉，Erik是你表亲的那个Erik吗？就是那个试图和你抢王位的Erik？”  
T’Challa盯着眼前的一切，缓缓说道：“是的。我稍后联系你。”  
普通材质的跑车被振金轿车撞得几乎扁了。  
“Erik，你怎么能这样，难道杀了这个暴发户也能对Wakanda有利吗？”  
Erik嗤笑：“表亲，你太小看这些殖民者了。”他拉开香槟色跑车的车门，里面是已经打开的安全气囊，和吓得说不出话的暴发户。Erik把暴发户拎出跑车，然后自己坐上驾驶座，拉住那个“男妓”的手腕。  
“如果你想要钱，Wakanda不缺。”  
“男妓”一把甩开Erik。“Pardon，你以为我傻吗？甜心，虽然你很帅，还是黑巧克力色的，但我真的不想让自己被终身监禁。只因为长得像某个战犯什么的。”  
他打开副驾驶的门，沿着公路一瘸一拐地走着。边走边向远方行驶而来的、开着远光灯的轿车挥着手。  
然后他倒下了。  
Erik惊讶地回头，看见他的表亲对他耸了耸肩：“只是麻醉剂，表亲。”


	4. Chapter 4

04  
Thomas是在一间满是镜子的房间里醒来的。Thomas，虽然他选择了这个名字作为自己的代称，但根本没有人这样称呼他。Tommy，或者Tom才是他的客户对他的称呼。  
如果电影里的情节是真的，那么这些镜子就是单向玻璃。里面的人看不见外面，外面的人却可以看见里面。  
Tommy随便挑了一个方向，露出了一个笑容。  
·  
Hulk博士看着对他笑着的Loki，向T’Challa点点头，说道：“是的，从外貌来看，他就是Loki。不过看起来年轻很多，比2012年时都要年轻。”  
“感谢你，T’Challa国王，你为地球的和平做出了贡献。”Hulk博士继续补充。  
Erik坐在不远处，他歪着脑袋说：“我的表亲可是连纽约之战的首领叫做Loki都不知道，是我发现了他，并带回了他。”  
他站起来，走向Hulk博士。“你们应该感谢的人是我。”  
“我很抱歉，Mr.Stevens。”Hulk博士低着头对Erik说。  
Erik看着房间里的Loki，他正玩着自己的头发。“我们发现他时，他正在从事色情活动，并且自称是英国人，而且失忆了。”  
“英国人？”Hulk博士提问。  
“口音。他说英语的方式是英国式的。非英语母语者都是学习你们这些美洲的殖民者口音，而非英国的殖民者口音。”  
“是啊，他说话方式很英国。我从很早就好奇，为什么Thor的口音不是英国式的。”  
男妓向他们的方向走了几步。  
Hulk注意到了Erik和T’Challa的紧张，笑着轻松气氛：“不要担心，这个玻璃的隔音效果是一流的，没有人能听得见。只是巧合。”  
“恐怕不是。”男妓走的离他们很近，“我一直知道自己听力很好，没想到竟然这么好。”  
他敲了敲玻璃。  
“虽然我看不见你们就是了。”  
男妓沉默着走了几步，忽然开口：“领养的。”  
“什么？”Hulk博士惊讶极了。一方面为了Loki居然听得到，另一方面为了Loki居然破坏了自己的阴谋——说不通，不论从哪里讲都说不通。  
Loki看向他们的方向，由于看不见他们，他看着的其实是Erik：“我是说，Thor和Loki可能是不同物种，发音器官不同，所以口音不一样。”  
“难道不是吗？他们是外星物种，不是人类。做出他们不是同一物种的推论，不算很夸张吧？”  
Hulk博士叹了口气;“Loki，你知道Thor认为你真死了吗？为什么？你为什么要一遍又一遍得伪造自己的死亡？为什么要从事……那种活动？是Thor没法满足你吗？”  
Hulk博士看着Loki脸上的震惊，继续说道：“我还以为你在飞船上就已经知道全飞船的人都知道你们睡在一起了？”  
男妓皱着眉头：“Pardon？”  
“我是说，虽然Thor确实很帅，但他不是我的理想型。因为他看起来太蠢了。被称为Mr.Stevens的那位倒是不错，智力水平配得上我。如果我以后累了，我会考虑他的，巧克力派。”  
T’Challa先看看Loki，然后又看看自己的表亲Erik，又看看Loki，然后再看看自己的表亲Erik。  
“不！”T’Challa大声说。然后他意识到自己的声音太大了。  
Erik无奈极了，耸起一边的肩膀，叹气道：“放松，表亲。他是在开玩笑。”  
“不，我不是在开玩笑。你是Wakanda的亲王，有钱有势，为什么不？”  
“呃……”Hulk博士最先打破了尴尬，“Loki，你为什么不回到Asgard，或者为什么谎称自己失忆了？”  
男妓露出了一个假笑，然后假笑迅速消失在阴郁中：“首先，我不是Loki；其次我确实失忆了。”他的上身前倾，“你满意了吗？”  
脚步声。  
不止一个人的脚步声。  
“Dr.Banner，真是感谢你！你是不知道T’Challa国王深更半夜给我打电话时我有多绝望，感谢你替我顶到了现在。”年轻的男性，从口音判断很像是黑人。  
Hulk博士对Sam做了一个安静的手势，然后轻声说：“他可以听到。”  
Sam愣住了，同样小声说：“Thor的听力也有这么好吗？”  
男妓回到了他的椅子上，只不过这回椅子的方向是Hulk他们所在的位置。他笑着说：“我可以听见。”  
“你们要当着我的面谈论我吗？”  
Sam故作严肃地拉低嗓音说道：“Loki，我不知道你这次又有什么阴谋诡计，我劝你现在最好束手投降，现在投降还可以享受俘虏待遇。”  
脚步声。  
男子的声音：“好了，Sam。这不像你。没有必要模仿Steve，你可以有自己的风格。”   
Sam小声对Bucky说道：“他可以听见。”  
“他可以？”  
“是的，他可以。”Hulk博士证明道。  
“那我们为什么还在这里让他听见？”Bucky，你发现了盲点。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
室内。  
一张圆形的白色桌子。  
光线良好。  
几乎所有在地球上的复仇者都坐在这里。哦，除了Dr.Strange，他在忙他自己的事情，没有时间来管理“疑似Loki的性工作者”。按照Dr.Strange的说法，如果Loki依然对能地球造成威胁，他就不会选择这种工作；如果他不能对地球造成威胁，那他爱做什么做什么。  
这是Dr.Strange的看法，却不是所有复仇者的。  
所有人都沉默着。直到Peter Parker举起了手：“我能问一个问题吗？我似乎打不过Loki，他也说他失忆了，我能不能先去参加我的……”  
“不行！”Nick Fury简单粗暴地打断了他的话，“你知道你是谁吗？你知道你是什么的一员吗？你知道复仇者联盟因为什么而组建吗？”  
“呃，纽约之战？”Peter小朋友选择了最客观的那个问题。  
“他，Loki，就是纽约之战的罪魁祸首。”在场之中，唯一参与纽约之战的复仇者，Hulk博士说道。“他可怕的地方不在于力量，而在于鼓动人心的阴谋。”  
“如果是通过魔法幻境，我可以尝试与之一战。”绯红女巫Wanda说道。  
Nick Fury点点头：“不仅如此，我们还要找到他究竟在策划什么、他为什么能活下来，或许我们可以找到复活人类的方法。”  
说到这里，Fury沉默下来，也没有人开口说话。他们都在想那些永远离开他们的人们。  
直到一个局外人打破了沉默：“我希望将Loki移交Wakanda处理。”  
那是Erik Stevens，黑豹King T’Challa的堂弟。  
Fury无视了T’Challa示意“不”的手势，给予了他足够的尊重：“告诉我这样做的好处。”  
“我们拥有世界上最先进的科技，如果有什么方法能破解‘魔法’，也只有我们Wakanda能做到，也只有我们，能带回Tony Stark。”  
Fury抬起了眉毛，表示他的不信任：“抱歉，准确来说，Loki只对美国犯下罪行，而非Wakanda。这是不合程序的。”  
Peter Parker又一次举起了手：“我真的很抱歉，但这个级别的超级反派真的不是我能打的，我能回去了吗？”  
Fury无视了Peter。又一次看向Erik Stevens，却是对着T’Challa说话：“King T’Challa，如果你们能提供一定振金，我们或许可以考虑。”  
Sam终于停止了玩他的StarkPhone，参与了话题：“嘿，King T’Challa，Mr.Stevens，你们是不是没有找一些人负责新闻？”  
“为什么这么说？”T’Challa问。  
“因为，”Sam似乎有点犹豫，“你看这个标题。”  
他把他的StarkPhone递给T’Challa。只见上面写着：据Entertainment Weekly报道，Wankanda国王T’Challa与Wakanda亲王Erik Stevens于近日在美内华达州招妓。  
T’Challa的脸更黑了。  
·  
会议就这样不欢而散，似乎所有人都没有考虑到应该通知新Asgard的新女王。这位新女王Valkyrie找上门来已经是半个月后的事了。  
一天清晨，Nick Fury被手下人告知Asgard打上门来。吓得Fury以为Loki终于篡权成功，火急火燎来到复仇者基地才发现：Valkyrie骑着她的飞马在等他。在把手下人臭骂一顿后，他走向Valkyrie，  
Valkyrie越下飞马，走向Nick Fury，伸出右手。Nick Fury这才反应过来Valkyrie要和他握手。  
真是和Thor不同极了，Thor现在都还没会用手机打电话。  
“我听说Asgard前亲王在你们这里。”Valkyrie对着Fury笑着，绝对的客套笑容，礼貌而不失亲切。  
Fury和Valkyrie走在复仇者基地的停机坪上，向复仇者基地迈进：“抱歉，请问是哪位亲王？我对Asgard的历史不是很熟悉。”  
“天啊，还能是哪位亲王，当然是最让你们头疼的那个，诡计之神，Loki。”Valkyrie故作夸张。  
Fury摇摇头。带着浅浅的假笑。  
Valkyrie点点头。带着礼貌的浅笑。  
Fury再次摇摇头。  
Valkyrie停止了她的礼貌笑容，说道：“Fury，我知道Thor不在地球，我对Loki也没什么情感，不关心你们把他怎么样了。但是，如果Thor回来了，发现你们把Loki怎么样了，到时候你面对的将不是那个小渔村的怒火，而是斩首Thanos者之怒。我劝你好自为之。”说罢，Valkyrie头也不回，骑上她的飞马，扬长而去。  
Fury看着浅蓝天空中Valkyrie的背影，低声说了句：“Mother f-u-c-k.”  
·  
神盾局并没有对“疑似Loki的性工作者”做什么，每日好吃好喝的供着，顺便给他放点Thor的“电影”，以指望他想起些什么。“Tommy”的日子过的好着呢。  
但T’Challa兄弟则不然。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
复仇者基地附近的城市宾馆中。T’Challa看着母亲的头像在移动终端上闪烁，捂住了额头。  
“我告诉过你，表亲。不要、不要打电话叫他过来。”  
T’Challa深吸一口气，接通了移动终端。  
“你好，母亲。”他强欢颜笑，挤出一个笑容。  
“T’Challa，告诉我，那个新闻是怎么回事？他们说的是真的吗？”  
“呃……不，当然不，那其实是一个误会……”  
Shuri欢快的声音插入进来：“所以说，老哥你还是没有和Erik三人行？”  
“Shuri！”T’Challa和母亲的声音同时响起。  
Shuri清了清嗓子：“好吧，好吧，我只是开个玩笑，不是认真的。说真的老哥，你为什么和Erik大老远跑到美国去，我觉得最合理的理由是度蜜月。”  
“妹妹，你是否明白目前在Wakanda同-性性婚姻还未通过法律认可，我们还没结婚，所以不是在度蜜月……”T’Challa显然对自己的妹妹已经习惯了。  
最终还是母亲把话题拉了回来：“好了，孩子，不说这个了。新闻上说的，到底是怎么回事？”  
T’Challa再次叹气：“那真的是一个误会。”  
远处的Erik终于受不了T’Challa的“误会”，夺过终端，亲自与Shuri母女二人对话：“你好，婶婶。是我招妓的。”  
T’Challa的母亲看起来一时难以接受：“所以…所以你为什么要这么做？”  
“抱歉，当时是因为和T’Challa赌气。事后想来我也知道这种行为很不明智。”Erik诚恳极了。  
“所以你们做了吗？”Shuri再次插话。  
“Shuri公主，你最好不要关心不该关心的问题。”Erik露出了一个自认为绝妙邪恶的超级反派微笑。  
但Shuri不吃这招，她挑起眉毛：“所以就是做了。”  
“嘿！”这是T’Challa。  
T’Challa终于抢回了移动终端，他拿着终端对着他母亲的画面说道：“还好他们没有报道那娼-妓-妓其实是男人。”  
“呃……老哥，我要通知你一个消息，”Shuri小声说道，“他们知道是男人，而且，知道那个男妓长什么样子。”  
这就尴尬了。  
King T’Challa恐怕不得不发布一场发布会，以声明自己是直的，而且和自己的表亲没有一腿。  
结束了和Shuri与母亲的通话，T’Challa看起来并不好。Erik坐到他身旁，说道：“你知道，T’Challa，如果你需要一个替罪羊，我是一个人选。何况这个人本来就是我找来的。”  
T’Challa看了一眼Erik：“不，我不能。你……”  
他话还没说完，就被Erik直接打断：“我说人是我找来的！”  
Erik一下子站了起来，他的声音听起来就要炸了：“为什么你不肯听我说话，为什么你不知道什么才是重要的？性取向很重要吗，不！比那更重要的是，我没有王位！如果你真的感到愧疚，为什么不把王位交给我？让我看起来像个直男？Huh？这就是你自以为的尊重？”  
“不，Erik，我不是这个意思。”T’Challa也站了起来，“我是说，是我没有阻止你，我也有责任。”  
Eri胸的胸骨剧烈起伏，他指着T’Challa：“这是你假惺惺的伪善？”  
T’Challa握住Erik的手指，把它们放下：“冷静，表亲，冷静。没有人会伤害你，没有人会伤害你。”  
Erik重新坐了下来，沉默着，过了好久才说道：“不管怎样，这事你必须听我的，要么就给我王位。”  



	7. Chapter 7

07  
最终，这场花边新闻发布会还是举行了。  
场面不大，只有大约三十名记者。  
T’Challa没有出现，只有他的表亲Erik，Wakanda的亲王站在发布会中心，身着一身昂贵的深色西装。  
“我知道你们由很多疑问。我也知道你们其中的某些人等待着Wakanda的丑闻。可是，Wakanda是那样的强大，不论写点什么，都能卖得好。”  
“我承认，是我本人打了电话，叫来了那个自称是性工作者的Tom。但是，他是不是一名性工作者？我认为这点是存疑的。相信你们有人已经得到了Tom的照片，他长得是不是，很熟悉？尤其是对一些2012年住在纽约曼哈顿的人来说。”  
“我当时与我的表亲，T’Challa怀疑邪神Loki在地球上密谋着什么，才把他叫过来。而非出于什么龌龊想法。”  
“就是这样。”  
Erik无视了一众举手发问的记者与闪烁不止的相机灯光，把烂摊子留给大臣，自行离去。  
·  
汽车上。  
Erik看着窗外飞速后移的树木，长舒一口气。  
坐在驾驶座的T’Challa瞥了一眼Erik，说道：“太冒险了。如果他真的只是失忆，根本没有什么阴谋呢？我们要怎么交代。再说，你这样会引起纽约的恐慌。”  
Erik笑着：“我才不管那些白色殖民者有什么恐慌。他们爱怎么样怎么样。”  
虽然知道表亲关于白人的想法不对，但T’Challa还是顺着他的想法说了下去：“纽约也有黑人居住。”  
“嗯，我知道。别说那些乱七八糟的了，要不要听点音乐？”说着，他从口袋里取出一枚比芯片略大的Wakanda科技光盘，插入了自己的移动终端。  
T’Challa对于Erik打算放些什么音乐完全没谱，毕竟他认为Erik是一名极端的民族主义者。正当他以为他会听到摇滚与Rap时，一阵舒缓而不失节奏的音乐从终端里缓缓传出。  
“很好听，”T’Challa评价，“这种音乐叫什么？”  
“蓝调。”  
“哦，我还以为你只会听黑人唱的音乐。”  
“它的作者确实是黑人。”  
沉默。直到Erik再次开口：“我们要去哪，酒店？”  
“不，复仇者基地。”  
·  
兄弟二人肩并肩走在复联宽阔明亮的过道中。  
T’Challa是最先受不了沉默的人：“表亲，为什么你要Loki？”  
“什么？”Erik显然领悟的是另一种意思。  
“我是说，为什么你想要Loki去Wakanda？”  
Erik嗤笑一声，嘲笑他表亲的愚钝：“他是个神。身上有着无数的研究可能。你的妹妹还挺聪明的，我相信她。”  
他们就这样走到了关着Loki的那间透明房子。  
里面的摆设几乎和上次一样：一张白色的床、白色的椅子，只是多了一个电视。电视里放着Thor在奥创之战时暴打机器人的录像。而房间的“主人”，则躺在床上，蜷曲起来。他们走到面对着Loki的那面，发现他依然苍白，眼下甚至有着一些阴影。  
“神盾局告诉我，他们会好好喂养他？”Erik提出了自己的疑问，“他看起来就像是好几天没睡着。他们不能拷问他，他是Wakanda皇室的财产。”  
T’Challa没有发表看法。  
Erik猛地给了玻璃一拳。  
巨大的声响引来了Loki的清醒、T’Challa的眼神与守卫的关注。  
Loki对着声响制造者笑了起来：“是来劫狱的吗？”  
明明是同一个人的笑容，却不同于之前见到他时的放荡与妩媚。  
“不论你是谁我现在都帮不了你。”Loki继续着他的笑容。T’Challa这才反应过来，笑容里多了的是阴险。真正地密谋着阴谋。  
Erik说道：“不，恐怕你还要在里面继续住着。”  
“哦，我以为是谁，原来是小巧克力派。好久不见。”  
“但过不了多久我就会来接你。”  
“嗯？多少钱。”依然是笑容，放荡感在此时显露。  
“你不是买家。”  
说完，Erik就走了。走到一半才发现他的表亲T’Challa还留在原地，又急忙返回，把T’Challa带走。  
是时候办正事了，找Fury商议一下Loki到底值多少振金。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
Erik并不关心T’Challa究竟以多少振金买下Loki，他只关心买下了没有。看着一脸郁闷的T’Challa，Erik真的有点怀疑并没有成功买下。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
T’Challa摇摇头，说：“Thor回来了。”  
“他在哪里？”  
·  
Thor不得不承认，Peter Quill的“自动寻人机”还是很好用的，虽然Thor并不知道这台机器的真正名字，但完全不妨碍Thor使用它来寻找自己的弟弟。  
在外星旅途中，这台机器一半时间是Quill在找Gamora，另一半时间则是Thor在找Loki。直到一个月前，它找到了。  
看着屏幕上显示着的坐标：地球。Thor一时不知道自己的兄弟到底在盘算什么，是又打算占据Asgard的王位，还是攻打中庭？他不知道，他只知道，他应该去见他。  
Quill毫不犹豫地同意了Thor要求前往地球的请求。“为什么不？你走了就没人和我抢光能化全自动骨骼连点识别……好吧就算那个机子，你快走吧！再也别回来。”  
然后银河护卫队就降落在内华达州的一个偏僻小树林里。甚至吓跑了一对小情侣。  
“话说回来，为什么我们也要一起回来？Thor不能自己开彩虹桥吗？”Drax终于提出了自己憋了一飞船的疑问。  
“I am Groot.”  
“因为要是Loki不在地球，那个机子出了故障，Thor就找不到我们了，飞船速度太快，你能指望Thor算明白坐标位置吗？他连计算机都不会用。”Rocket回答。  
随着一阵强光出现又消失，Thor消失了。  
Quill显然受不了Thor的来去匆匆：“他知道Loki的具体坐标吗？”  
“我不认为他能记住并转换。”  
“I am Groot.”  
·  
Thor先前往了上次他喝啤酒的地方，布里克街177号，Dr.Strange的住所。  
然而门上锁了。  
焦急的Thor深怕自己的宝贝弟弟被变戏法的关起来自由落体，要知道他弟弟当初可是从彩虹桥掉下去的！一定害怕极了。只好再次挥舞他的斧头，前往复联总部。  
重回复联总部，胖雷神汗流浃背、气喘吁吁。他带来的闪电与惊雷迅速引起了注意。已经有神盾局的安保人员把他围起来了。  
“I am Thor,son of odin,god of thunder，我来此绝无恶意，只希望知道Dr.Strange在哪！”  
Nick Fury在楼上透过玻璃看着Thor，对身边的Hill说道：“让人把他带到会客厅。”  
一路上，Thor一直在问身边的特工“Dr.Strange在哪”。然而一个小小的特工怎么可能知道？这可是局长Nick Fury都未必知道的绝密。  
坐下来，发现Fury已经等他有一阵了。  
“Dr.Strange在哪？”开门见山。  
Nick Fury打量着Thor：头发按照北欧式的编发技巧梳好，胡子却乱七八糟，甚至打结了，身材依然没有要瘦下来的迹象。“为什么你要见Dr.Strange？”Nick Fury发问。  
Thor显然不想让他们知道Loki活了过来，奥丁会知道他们会怎么对待他心爱的弟弟。  
“呃，呃，显然我要找Dr.Strange……商议，商议一些事情。”Thor眼神游离。  
不善于说谎。“来吧，我带你去见你想见的人。”  
至于Mr.Stevens会不会和Thor打起来，这就不关他的事了。反正Wakanda有的是振金，对不对？  
Wakanda forever.Nick Fury发自内心地想。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
Thor一路跟着Fury，来到另一个房间门口。  
他看着眼前两名黑色皮肤的中庭人，其中一名他见过，是Wakanda的现任国王。另一个……Thor并没有见过。  
Nick Fury开口介绍：“Thor，这是Erik Stevens，T’Challa的表亲，Wakanda王国第三顺位继承人。”  
Erik不为所动。眼前这个外星神他虽然打不过，但给点颜色还是可以的。  
“Mr.Stevens，这是Thor Odinson，你应该知道，不过出于平等，我还是说一下。”  
“好了，问题是，你们双方都想带走Loki……”  
“等等！”Thor终于忍不住了，“你们找到了Loki？你们把他怎么样了？他虽然攻打过纽约，但他变了，他变好了，他为了保护我的生命行刺Thanos，你们不能对他做不利于他的事！”  
Nick Fury看着Thor的音调越来越高昂，深怕他一不小心把刚建好的复仇者总部给劈了：“冷静，冷静，Thor，我们没有把他怎么样，我们每天给他提供水和三餐，他住在这里的待遇说不好比普通员工都高。”Fury看向Hill。Hill点点头，摁下一个按键。  
然后他们看到了Loki。  
他双腿大开，左手的两根手指放在嘴里，右手的两根手指则在里面。  
Fury赶紧用眼神示意Hill，透明的墙重新变成白色。  
Fury不自然地咳嗽着，对Thor说：“你看到了，他很好，还有心情DIY。”  
“我的兄弟从来不会做这种事！你们把他怎么了？”然而Thor却更加恼火。  
Fury说道：“正如我们不知道他为什么能起死而生一样，不知道为什么，他失去了全部记忆，并在这段时间从事色情活动。”  
“色情活动就是卖淫，他向有钱的男人出卖他的肉体。”Erik似乎是怕Thor还不够生气，继续补充，为此收获了Fury的一记眼刀。  
“是我们发现了他，而不是你，Thor。”Erik仗着Thor鉴于他第三顺位的身份不会随便打他，冷笑着，“如果你真的爱他，为什么是我们发现了他？”  
Thor如果稍善言辞，Asgardian早就奉承他为金舌头了。  
“你根本不爱他，来到这里只是为了弥补你可怜的愧疚之心，因为他死在你面前。”  
Erik无视了T’Challa的劝阻，完全沉浸在对Thor的批判中。不要误会，这不是由于他站在了Loki那边，只是让Thor放弃带走Loki，能让他们获得更多的好处。比如：带走一个处于缄默状态的邪神。得益于2012年的纽约之战，神盾局现在仍保有着Asgard的魔法道具，可以让邪神这种法师完全无法施法，处于缄默状态的魔法道具。这就是Erik为什么要来这里，为什么要花费振金买下Loki，而非直接带走。  
“不！我爱他！我当然爱Loki，他是我的兄弟，我当然爱他。”Thor咆哮。  
Erik真的编不出什么谎话了，因为他完全不了解这兄弟二人平时是怎么相处的。要不用自己和T’Challa相处的方式敲诈一下？  
“哪怕他夺取王位？”  
“哪怕他夺取王位。但是他根本不想要王位，他只是想和我受到相同的待遇，他这么说过的。你根本不了解Loki和我，你凭什么胡乱猜测？”  
糟糕，被发现了。Erik想。  
Thor没有继续理会Erik，转身向Fury说道：“Fury，你必须释放Loki，他是Asgard人，我要求引渡他到新Asgard受审。”  
“我真是抱歉，”一道熟悉的声音瞬间击穿了Thor，“有人考虑过我的想法吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
五年以来，噩梦一直困扰着Thor。  
他一次又一次看到了弟弟自彩虹桥落下，他一次又一次感觉到弟弟逐渐变凉的躯体，他一次又一次听到“The sun will shine on us again”；然而什么都没有，每次他睁眼，看到的只是黑暗，无边的黑暗。仅此而已。阳光在哪里？砍下Thanos的头颅又能怎样？他用酒精与芝士麻痹自己，只为了从Loki之死的阴影中逃离片刻。  
但是他又看见Loki了。就在哪里，像个婊子一样打开着他的身体。不，现在他就是婊子。Thor隐藏了自己的悲愤与失望，他只想带走他的弟弟，也只能带走他的弟弟。这一切伪装却在Loki的声音响起来时消耗殆尽。  
他爆发了。  
“LOKI！你竟然活着！你为什么要消失？你知不知道我有多想你？”Thor几乎要贴在玻璃上。为什么Loki又要欺骗他？为什么Loki要故意隐瞒他活下来的事实？只是为了恶作剧？这个不知悔改的小骗子应该受到惩罚。  
男妓的声音听起来和平时没什么区别：“这位先生，恐怕我不是你要找的Loki，我的客户大多叫我Tom，当然也有的客户更喜欢Tommy这个名字。这取决于你，先生。如果你出的钱足够多，我当然可以自称Loki。”说道先生这个词时，他浅浅的笑了一下，商业化，绝非发自内心。  
Fury向前走到Thor身边，对他说：“我早就告诉过你，他自称失忆。但是我想他应该就是Loki，我们提取过他的血液，细胞核中并不存在DNA。”随后Fury一歪头，示意旁边的技术人员继续讲解：“但是该物质与DNA结构可以说是一模一样。众所周知，DNA中的脱氧核糖核苷酸由4对碱基对构成，但是样本中的却是16中碱基对。我们也推延过他的细胞繁殖代数，得到的结论是他的寿命大约是5000年，但现在，他的身体只有三岁。”  
“好的，结论就是他不是地球人。”Fury做出总结。  
“等一下，三岁，也就是说他不是由那个响指带回来的？”T’Challa提问。  
“是的。”Fury说道，“那个响指是Dr.Banner打的，显然很严谨；要是Thor去打响指，只怕我们现在就要面对两个诡计之神。”  
Thor却没有理会Fury的“批判”。  
“Loki……”他喃喃着弟弟的名字。他是多么地思念、多么地想念。原先想要惩罚的念头彻底消失，他只想给他的弟弟一个拥抱。  
而被认为是Loki的男妓则躺在他的床上，抱着他的膝盖，蜷缩成一团，没有一点搭理Thor的意思。  
“Fury，我想触摸我的兄弟。”Thor无法忍受只是看着，终于对Fury说道。  
Erik抢在Fury之前说道：“外星人，不行吧？我们应该公平竞争，不要试图给商品灌输什么念头。让我们来看看谁出的价更高吧，是黄金之国Wakanda，还是北欧的小渔村。”  
“表亲。”T’Challa提醒道。  
Erik明知故问：“怎么了，我的国王陛下？”  
“商品……”雷神说道。  
“是的，他只是商品。”  
“你怎么能说我的弟弟只是商品？”  
原本就光线良好的室内瞬间更亮——是外面有闪电，比多云下的阳光更明亮的闪电。  
然后是雷声。  
Fury看着意料之中的场景终于发生，表面上叹息一下，实际上则为能敲诈到T’Challa的振金而暗自高兴。他向后退去，离开战场。  
Erik当然不想打，他知道自己根本打不过。但是自卫总可以吧？“My king T’Challa，我需要自卫。”T’Challa看着手向外伸着的Thor，感觉不大妙，便把Erik高科技作战服的项链给他了。  
·  
Fury回来的时候看到的就是一片狼藉。还好，承重墙没有塌，好修得很。该要多少振金好呢？  
T’Challa并没有心思去思考自己究竟要付出多少振金，因为他的表亲被Thor揍得非得老远，似乎已经晕过去了。T’Challa只得穿着昂贵风衣开始跑步：一是实在飞得太远，二是真的担心Erik。所幸Thor的盛怒之下仍保有理智，没有用斧刃砍人，只是用风暴战斧的柄与货真价实的拳头揍人，召唤战斧很可能也只是开打的信号。Erik左手捂着太阳穴，发出痛苦的呻吟。“Thor。”T’Challa低声说，“他是我的表亲，我们有血缘关系！”  
Thor毫不示弱：“他所谈论的商品是我的弟弟！亲弟弟，而非表亲！”  
“他只是一个超级反派！”T’Challa也开始吼叫。  
“好了，好了，Mr.Stevens确实有不妥之处，何况他也没什么事。”Fury开始出来做和事佬，他渴求的是振金，而非复联的二次内战。  
“Wha……”T’Challa回头看向他的表亲：Erik早已打开了监禁室的门，抚摸着Loki的脸颊。而Loki则表现得像一只发情的母猫，反复蹭着Erik的手。  
“那是个把戏，年龄更小的总喜欢玩这个。”Thor露出了我理解的微笑，直到他注意到监禁室里到底发生了什么。  
“LOKI！！！”


	11. Chapter 11

*请自行领悟Drug的双关；基妹是神，和我们这些人类不一样；远离Drug，珍惜生命。  
*为不被“频必”，部分使用英文，看不懂请私聊作者。  
11  
他知道自己被下药了。从他醒来起就知道。心中并没有什么恐惧，因为他下意识地认为自己不会出现生命危险，似乎他天生拥有关于生命危险的直觉一般。  
他真正的慌张是他知道那到底是什么药的时候。那是一种违禁药品（Drug），哪怕在内达华州也是被禁止的，因为它不光能让人上瘾，还能让被使用者渴望被“使用”。他不得不同意老鸨的合同，虽然合同是合法的，但上面的名字却是假的。没有任何法律效力，但他却不能离开。  
Thomas.  
他不太喜欢这个名字，这个名字不属于他。反正只是一个代号而已，他想，他总归会回到自己的世界。  
一次又一次向那些有钱的男人张开双腿，一次又一次服用那种药品。他早已不知道什么是他本身渴求的，什么是药品使他渴求的。  
“你是吃了这种药品后，活得最久的。”老鸨曾这样对他说。  
也许只是足够幸运，死神在不久的未来便会将他收割。在不用接客的时候，他就随便翻阅情趣房间“图书馆”里的摆设，低层的书架上摆放的都是真书。大部分读物都是英文的，也有少部分西班牙语，奇迹的是，他可以阅读西班牙语，毫无障碍地。  
也许他会这样浑浑噩噩直到生命终结那天。他的亲人永远也不会发现他在内华达州卖淫。但是，哪怕真的发现了呢？又有哪个孩子可以接受是娼妓的父亲，哪个父母会爱着染上药品的孩子。也许他的亲人早就发现了他，但是又把他抛弃。  
一切都终止在遇到两个黑色有钱人那天。  
·  
他真的不想，不想在众目睽睽之下做出这种事。有钱是一回事，没钱又是另一回事。可是空虚感不断向他袭来，甚至伴随着内心的恐惧与痛苦；他仿佛又在做梦。在复仇者基地的这些日子里，他几乎每次入睡都会做梦，醒来却什么都不记得，只知道自己泪流满面。  
他沾着唾液伸进去。不够，还是不够。  
也许他真的是Loki，那个攻打纽约的神。但是，这又怎样，雷神还是没有来找他不是吗？他被放弃了。  
远方好像传来一些声音。有一个好听的男低音，很熟悉。他不知道脑海里应该想些什么了，只有一个念头在脑海里徘徊。  
最终，He's coming.  
心灵深处的折磨终于结束，他的双眼得以再次聚焦。他听到了，外面的人在谈论他。是关于他的放荡不堪吗，还是关于他的淫乱不洁？不，都不是，只是他的归属地而已。然后他听到了一个词，Thor。  
Loki是多么的幸运，他的家人依然记得他。  
他笑了起来，向声音处走去。  
·  
他已经太久没用服用药品了，那种渴求被使用的感觉来得越来越频繁、越来越强烈。他看着向他走来的黑人，露出一个三年来被训练出来的笑容，含住了他的手指。他刻意发出了色情的水声，这会取悦他的客户的，他记得。他不断地舔舐，然后及其自然地打开双腿，邀请对方。  
没有人能拒绝。  
·  
Erik当然不想拒绝，但是面对一个双眼被闪电充斥的雷神？抱歉，性命要紧。  
最终是风暴战斧停在了Loki的额头前几寸。准确无误，毫无差错地停在了那里。物品懂得主人的心思，主人最渴望保护的，它怎么会伤害呢？


	12. Chapter 12

12  
男妓眼神迷离，面色潮红。空气里充斥着石楠花的气息。多么得色-情。然而这真的是现实吗？为什么他的弟弟变成了这副模样？Thor有一些恍惚，开始怀疑Loki活着只不过是另一场噩梦的开始。  
男妓对着他笑，伸出舌头舔了下上嘴唇。他轻声说道：“先生，现在情况特殊，可以打五折。”  
Thor没有说话。他又能说些什么？我是你的哥哥，你不应该这样，让我们回家……可是Loki什么都不记得了。  
最终，Thor只是伸出手，抚上他亲爱的弟弟的脖子。就像从前那样，就像霜巨人还没有入侵时那样。但一切都已经不同了：Thor不再是王位继承人，Loki也不再关心Thor如何。  
他似乎不在乎眼前的人是谁，只要能进来就好。任何人在他眼中都不过是满足自己的工具罢了。  
Thor看着Loki用唇形无声地说出F开头的那个词。  
·  
Thor走出监禁室，对Fury说：“你们到底把他怎么了。”声音平静，不同于刚才的怒火滔天。  
“我们只抽取了他的血液，如果他怎么了，要么是他的复活魔法有问题，要么是在那三年中发生了什么。”  
“Fury，告诉我你们发现了什么，Loki是九界第一法师，他如果计划了自己的复活，就不会有任何差错，肯定是他在中庭遇到了什么。”少有地，Thor意外的冷静。  
“他染毒。”Fury一歪头，示意Hill。  
Hill开始补充：“他血液中的成瘾性化学物质含量远超致死量，这种药品相当危险，在美国是完全的违禁品。我们不知道他在什么时候，以什么方式接触到了这种药品。”  
“幸运的是，”Fury说，“即使如此他也没有表现出任何痛苦感。只是一些小小的副作用困扰了他。”  
Thor突然提高音量：“小小的？”  
“你们告诉我这是小小的？他像个妓-女一样看着我，我知道那是什么意思，他浑身上下都写在上我两个字，你们知道他以前是什么样的吗？他洁身自好，千年以来只有过一个情人，自那个情人死后再也没有找过别人。你们告诉我这是小小的！”  
Fury想到总部的避雷针刚被Thor劈歪了，于是开始安抚Thor：“冷静，这不是我们给他下的药品。我们已经联络FBI去查这个药品的来源了，他血液中的化学物质也在逐渐减少，我想用不了多久他就能自愈。”  
然而还是晚了。随着一声雷响，停电了。  
监禁室是由电力供给的。  
·  
Thor与T’Challa看到了他们的弟弟在交媾。进度，即将结束。  
Thor以神明的眼力看到了那个黑人从他的弟弟体内出来，由于他的弟弟Loki的洞来不及闭紧，他看到了里面艳红的肠肉。白色的液体则自肠肉中流出。  
“T’Challa，这是你的兄弟吗？这就是你的兄弟吗？”  
T’Challa忍下纠正是表亲的冲动，他必须阻止Thor，否则他表亲的项上人头只怕不保。  
然而救了Erik的却不是T’Challa。Loki从床上下来，卷起床上的薄被遮住自己的隐私部位，向Thor走去。  
“显然他们不是兄弟，而是表亲。我与Erik的行为都是出于自愿，你为什么要干涉？伟大的Thor。难道你的爱好就是妨碍别人的自由吗？”Loki笑了一下。  
在Thor看来，那就像他以前的笑容。或者说，就是他以前的笑容。狡黠到让人怀疑有阴谋。  
但是哪怕有阴谋又能怎样？Thor甘之如饴。  
他吞吞吐吐：“Loki，我……我不是这个意思，我认为你是被药物影响……”  
“哈，”Loki开始大笑，“药物影响，那你打算怎么办？眼睁睁地看着我死去活来？痛不欲生？为什么你不上我？”  
他毫不在意Thor的失魂落魄，径直回监禁室，搂住Erik的脖子，任由薄被落在地上，向Erik献上一吻。 


	13. Chapter 13

13  
T’Challa感觉自己以巨额振金给表亲买下了一个宠物猫咪。据他观察，还是一个会发情的母猫。  
完全地高傲，哪怕依赖于主人提供食物，也不会摇头摆尾。但是在发情的时候就会不断地蹭来蹭去。  
他看着表亲和外星神在飞机上如若无人地接吻，苦恼地捂住了头，什么时候能再次见到Nakia？  
然后，飞机开始剧烈震动。  
“发生了什么？”  
“我恐怕有什么物体落到了飞机上方，陛下。似乎是一个人形生物，但是体重非常巨大。恐怕是个胖子。”  
好极了，神还是买一送一的。  
T’Challa有些头疼。  
·  
飞船顺利穿越Wakanda边界，谁也没有注意到偷偷黏上飞船的小型机器人。Latveria城堡中的人笑了。  
来自神的魔法，无论哪个超级反派都想要分一杯羹，不是吗？  
·  
Shuri看到Loki时并没有认出眼前这个白“人”是攻打纽约的罪魁祸首，但是当她看到Loki的血液样本时，她震惊极了！  
“哥哥，你到底带了个什么回来？”Shuri的下一句话阻止 了雷神之怒，“他简直是个宝藏！”  
Shuri从夸克显微镜前让开，好令T’Challa得以观察血液样本。但T’Challa并没有发现任何异常：“不就是细胞、细胞以及细胞吗？”  
Shuri明显不满于T’Challa把夸克显微镜当做电子显微镜使用。“你放大看看？16种碱基对，如果能研究明白这些，我们就能成为造物主！”  
Erik终于摆脱了他发情的小母猫，向夸克显微镜走近，简单粗暴地把T’Challa挤走，观察那些“细胞、细胞以及细胞”。  
“确实很神奇，”Erik承认了Shuri的想法，“但是这不是实验的重点，重点应该是魔法。他身上的魔法。”  
Shuri显然不太同意：“他身上确实有着超乎寻常的能力储备，他甚至不是低熵体，像日光这种能量辐射无法传达到他身上，换而言之，他的温度应该很低，但事实却不是这样……我怀疑这与他是由16种碱基对构成有关。我们应该脚踏实地，对吧？应该。”  
Shuri模仿着Erik说“应该”那个字眼时的语调。  
“或者——”Shuri长公主拉长语调。  
“你行你上。”  
Thor终于抵达了实验室。不是因为别的，而是因为他的斧头，因为他心爱的斧头，他与Wakanda的“女武神”发生了很大争执（Thor坚定不移地认为将军是一名中庭的女武神）。“女武神”简称他不应该把危险物品带入实验室，Thor则认为斧子如同他的生命一般重要，生命是危险物品吗？当然不是。因而不算是危险物品。  
“女武神”最终拗不过Thor的逻辑，让他带着风暴战斧进入了长公主Shuri的实验室。  
之后，他发现了接近脱水的Loki。  
“Stevens！你对我的弟弟做了什么？”  
Erik刚从Shuri那里受了一肚子气，显然没有什么好心情来和Thor交谈。  
“为什么是我对你弟弟做了什么？如果你这么关心你的弟弟，你为什么要离开他？”Erik开始再度批判。  
可他们却没有再次打起来，因为Shuri在场。“他脱水了，由于某些生物酶，他的神经系统中产生某种特定功能激素的频率远超常人，如果是T’Challa或者Erik，估计早就死了。或许是因为他的碱基对有16种才活着。”  
Thor当然没有理解。  
“那应该怎么办？”  
“我不知道，我不敢乱用药，虽然他的外貌看上去与地球人一样，但核心是不同的。随意治疗，恐怕会导致不好的结果，比如加重他的情况。”  
T’Challa提出了他的疑惑：“他不是脱水了吗？给他喝水不就好了？”  
Shuri恍然大悟：“哇！哥哥，你真聪明，对，给他喝水。”她走向她的生物实验室，边走边自言自语：“太对了，Thor问的是脱水怎么办，而非如何解除药品作用。”  
注意到Thor一脸迷惑，迷惑中夹杂着不解，T’Challa拍了拍Thor的肩膀：“别太震惊，年龄小的就是这样。”  
然后T’Challa也离开了。他可是一国之主，自然有无数事务要处理。  
侍女给昏迷中的Loki喂完水后也退下了。此时，这空旷的房间中，只有Thor与Erik了。  
·  
他喜欢他的弟弟。作为一名前特工，Erik当然发现了。或者说，是人都发现了，只不过他们大多认为这种感情停留在兄弟层面。事实绝非如此。Thor Odinson爱着他的弟弟，或者说，暗恋着他的弟弟。  
从Thor对他们在监禁室行为的态度来看，搞不好Thor还没有品尝过Loki的味道。他会仇视自己，Erik明白，他或许能杀死T’Challa，但绝对无法击倒Thor。  
因为那是真正的神明。杀死了灭霸的那个男人。  
哪怕胖了。  
·  
于是Erik对Thor露出了一个超级反派的笑容，留下他买到的猫咪，独自离开。至于猫咪会冷落自己？那并不重要，猫总是冷落他人的。但猫咪不会离开，只要你在他发情的时候予以足够照顾，他总会不断地迷恋你。  
·  
一个月后，Wakanda边境。  
成群结队的机器人突然出现，没有任何征兆。边境驻军逐渐寡不敌众，T’Challa下令，调出王都部队前去支援。  
Erik把他发情的猫咪单独留下，也随之前去增员。猫咪不会逃跑的，因为他把门锁上了。  
等到他重新回到属于他自己的房间，只剩下大开的房门。  
没有猫咪。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
Wakanda的会议厅。  
长老们喋喋不休，多数认为不应该去抓捕Loki。  
“我们已经得到了他的血液，长公主Shuri会研究出我们需要的一切。”  
“我们完全不知道他会逃到哪里，抓捕只会增加军队的开销。”  
“神明的力量我们早已得到，就是黑豹的力量。我们不应该过于贪心……”  
“够了！”T’Challa吼道。  
“Loki的价值不止于此，绝对不仅仅是16种氨、氨基对，算了不管他什么对的，他的力量不是来自血液，而是来自他的智慧，他的知识。据Thor说，魔法是可以被训练的，Loki的魔法就是被Thor的母亲训练出来的，我们应该破译魔法，这会大大增强我军的战斗力。这也是我花费那么多振金把他购买回来的原因。我们去抓回Loki，就这样！”  
·  
“女武神”开始她的分析：“依据Shuri装在Loki表层皮肤中的追踪器，Loki在罗马尼亚与Latveria边境之间。并且已经一个半小时没有移动，我们有充足的理由怀疑，Loki身上的追踪器已经被发现。从Loki离开Wakanda，到一个半小时前，可以计算出Loki的移动速度，以追踪器目前位置为圆心做圆，以下位置最可能是Loki所在地。”  
“康斯坦察、瓦拉几亚平原……”  
将军的声音低下来：“以及Latveria。”  
“Latveria仍未与Wakanda建交，我们的部队没有通行权。但是偷偷溜进去一个人还是可以的，Thor，你去这里。”将军安排道。  
Erik突然开口：“我也去这里。”Erik并没有想得多复杂，他只是选择Thor去的地方。如果Thor先遇到了他的小猫咪，并且把他的小猫咪“惯坏”，小猫咪不听话了该怎么办？这是最优策略。  
“或许多一个人也没关系，可以。”将军还是对Erik不太信任，不太放心把部队单独交给Erik带领，这样也好。  
·  
Thor与Erik自Latveria北部边境秘密进入Latveria的领土。  
这只是一个东欧小国，要不了多久就到了它唯一的主要城市：Latverian，也是它的首都。  
市中心并不是通常的商业区，而是一座城堡。Thor说，他从城堡的气息中感受到了Loki。Erik将信将疑。但是，偷渡到国家的政治中心有多愚蠢他还是明白。  
他们互不相让，最终兵分两路。  
·  
Thor从城堡防御最薄弱的地方破墙而入。  
城堡里几乎是漆黑，只有一些白绿色的光芒时隐时现。Thor感受着Loki的气息，一路前进。然后看到了他最不想看到的Asgardian——Amora。  
·  
Amora确实是土生土长的Asgardian，比Loki都要纯粹。但是却被Odin逐出Asgard，因为她翻下的罪行。  
她并不是如同Fandral那样只挑漂亮的，而是只挑有用的。Asgard的王位第一继承人无意是最有用的。在她第一次诱惑Thor失败后，就被“终于忍无可忍”的Odin逐出Asgard，再也没有回来过。但现在她再也回不来了。  
Amora如同以前一样，美貌艳丽，穿着着绿色的低胸礼服。但是Thor怎么看怎么觉得Amora没有他弟弟好看。明明都是穿着绿色，明明都是皮肤白皙，但是他的弟弟就是更胜一筹。  
“你绑架了Loki？”Thor愤怒了，他从来没有想过会有人这么无耻，为了诱惑自己而绑架他人。  
“我？不，不是我。是von Doom。他需要他，你也知道，你亲爱的弟弟是九界第一法师，研究起来很便利。哦，顺便一提，你得快点，小心你弟弟被von Doom玷污，搞不好他们现在已经润滑好了。”  
还未等Thor问Amora谁是von Doom，Amora就消失不见。毕竟是法师，Thor想，毕竟是把戏。  
Thor继续前行，在用斧子轻松解决掉几个机器人之后，他又遇到了一个与先前相同的机器人。正当他像想之前那样解决掉这个机器人时，一种不祥的预感笼罩了他。  
快跑！  
然而却晚了，Thor失去意识前的最后想法是：是他大意了，希望Loki没事。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
Erik Stevens被称作Killmonger不是没有理由的，他有着自己的一套行事准则。对他而言，效率永远是第一位，侦查永远是最能为效率服务的。城堡周围有许多巡视的机器人，Erik躲避着他们的视线，并观察着他们行走的规律。终于，他抓住了一个落单的机器人。打开Wakanda特产的移动终端，快速地把自己随身携带的破译芯片插入，然后他看到了城堡的地图。或者说，这是机器人的记忆。这个机器人只是负责外部及一楼的巡视，几乎没有什么有用信息。但这是一个绝佳的跳板。  
Erik Killmonger黑了该区域所有的机器人。  
然后，他得到了他需要的信息——这个国家的统治者，King von Doom有一个文件，关于绑架Loki Laufeyson。这个文件的创建时间是在2012年，很长一段时间里它都被废弃，最大的可能是因为Loki不在地球，然后，最近它被修改了，连接到另一个文件，关于以科学方式探究魔法。  
可以确定的是Loki被von Doom绑架，现在很可能在某件实验室。Erik再次观察地图，然后绝望地发现，这个城堡里的大多数房间，都是用来做实验的。幸运地是，von Doom多疑极了，给自己安排了好几个逃生通道，科学的、机械的。这是出口，也是入口。  
Erik从远离城堡的下水道进入了城堡，下水道一路向上，通向上层空间。关闭夜视仪后，Erik通过观察房间排布，发现他抵达了四楼，一个全是物理能源研究实验室的楼层。或许Loki不在这里，因为Shuri也是科学家，她认为应该先从生物层面进行研究。但是继续黑掉几个研究用机器人还是很有用的，比如取得一些特殊权限。  
正当Erik专心于黑一个实验记录机器人时（这耗费了不少时间，安全系数显然比外面的巡逻机器人高太多），他听到了他从前每晚都会听到的呻吟。然后是对话。  
“Doom，或许我们可以合作，你负责机械化的那部分，我负责魔法的，我们可以一起攻下地球，然后你负责统治欧洲，我负责统治北美。”   
在Erik迅速找到掩体后，空气中的寂静告诉他，说话的人不在这里。是监控，声音监控。  
然后从实验记录机器人里传来的是陌生的声音，那应该就是von Doom。“我明明可以一个人享有整个世界的统治权，为什么要分给你呢，可怜的小怪物？”  
Dr.von Doom继续说道：“我真的很好奇，你到底是个什么东西，为什么一旦把你的能量全部转换为电能，你就会变蓝呢？”  
“魔法复杂到你难以想象，这不是你通过科学研究就能完全掌握的。”  
Doom笑了：“或许你说的有道理，但是你我合作，难道你就会把魔法教给我吗？你会趁机杀了我吧，诡计之神，背叛盟友不是最基础的诡计吗？不要误会，是Amora告诉我的，她说，你好几次在你们冒险时抛弃你的同伴。”  
“Doom，你也知道Amora是什么货色，难道她说的话就是完全可信吗？如果我真的不断地背叛他们，Thor为什么还那么相信我？”  
Erik意识到，Loki或许完全地恢复记忆了。  
“说道Thor，我的城堡里新添了一名Asgardian。你一定会感兴趣，就是他的能量输出功率太低了，甚至比不上耗散的。”  
Loki沉默了一会，然后才说道：“你对Thor做了什么？”  
“别太担心，做了和对你做的一样的事情。等等，”Erik听到了脚步声，“看来又有一个同伙来救你呀，被你忽悠的人真不少。”  
被发现了。  
Erik迅速拔线，离开了这里。  
机器人变得更加戒备，他们肩上的能量炮都竖了起来，准备随时开炮。Erik不确定Wakanda的作战服能否吸收这些能量，因而没有暴露自己，小心地潜行。带着他发现的Loki的位置。  
通知T’Challa他确定Loki在Latveria之后，Erik前往了Loki所在的位置。四楼最东边的实验室。  
他会救出Loki，他会的，这可是他买下的实验材料。  
·  
最东边的实验室里只有Loki一个人。Loki许许多多的束缚带绑在一张白色的实验板上，实验板连着一个巨大的电解池，似乎正在生成什么化学物质。用于供能，von Doom真是选择了使用Loki最无用的功能。束缚带上有着许多细小结晶，似乎是被冻住的水蒸气。Loki看上去不太好，他整个人呈现出一种蓝色，身上甚至有纹路在发着光，暗淡的光。  
Erik想都不想，直接用振金刀片隔断束缚带，对Loki说：“快走，Loki。”  
随着Loki站起，他身上的蓝色开始消失，他又变成了初次见面时的白人。但是下一句话却让Erik迷惑不解：“我说过我不一定是Loki，谢谢你来救我，巧克力派。我还以为你们会认为是我擅自逃脱了。”  
Loki在向Erik暗示他还处于失忆状态。他为什么这么做，他是在酝酿着什么阴谋吗？Doom的声音在Erik脑海里回响，“诡计之神”。  
Erik没有直接问Loki为什么假装还在失忆，而是说道：“普通地球人会变蓝吗？”  
Loki有一瞬间脸色发青，之后平静地说道：“也许是他对我下了什么药？我不知道。”  
他在笑，像以前那样，露出那种渴求的笑。就像他真的没有恢复记忆那样。但Erik知道，普通的男妓是不会想要统治北美的。  
“快走吧。”Erik说。  
“等下，我听抓我过来的人说，Thor也被抓了。他似乎在地牢里。”  
说真的，Erik真的不想管Thor，他不是最强复仇者吗？哪怕扔在这，也不会死吧。何况von Doom已经发现了他，Erik的潜入，如今快速离开才是最佳策略。但是，Erik看着Loki的绿眼睛，还是说：“好。”  
·  
Erik刚到三楼就遇到了von Doom的机器人大军。由于Loki出于不明目的假装失忆，Erik没有任何魔法得到任何魔法辅助。还好，机器人身上的普通弹药并不能破坏作战服。他并没有看到疑似von Doom的人，只看到了源源不断的机器人，可振金刀已经出现些许磨损，真不知道机器人是什么材料做的。这样下去不是办法。“Tommy，”Erik隔着数个机器人对Loki大吼，“你真的一点魔法都不能用吗？”  
Loki躲在一个实验桌后面，探出头：“我真的一点都不能！我真的只是个普通英国人！”  
好极了，Loki拒绝支援。为了说谎，还真是什么事都能做。  
突然，Erik被击飞了。  
被Doom的特质能量炮弹。Doom此时看上去就像是黑绿版钢铁侠，浑身铠甲，半浮空中。  
“让我看看，是来自Wakanda的金钱豹。可我记得，Wakand人并没有Latveria边境通过权，这可怎么办好？”  
Doom落到地上，向Erik走去，一脚踩在Erik的胸骨上。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
要不要使用魔法？  
Loki真的喜欢Erik对他的态度。就像是对待一只真正的宠物，爱他，宠他。然而这一切只能给予一只宠物，不能给予一个纽约战犯。所以他说谎了。在魔法大量流过身体时，他就恢复了记忆；但现在，他仍对Erik说，他是Thomas。直到Doom亲自出场，把Erik击飞。他早就认识Doom，在从Thanos那里取得权杖后，还没有正式攻打纽约时。Doom或许是一个科学天才，但在魔法上连他的脚趾都比不上，可能连Amora魔法的脚趾都比不上。  
然而Erik此时就躺在那里，或许就要死了。  
他只是一个凡人而已，Loki对自己说，他终归要死，不论是战死，还是老死。或许战死了，自己还可以在Valhalla看到他。让他死吧，让这种感情就此终结。  
Loki从实验桌后站起，隐身，准备逃走。  
或许Amora是对的，他总是一次又一次抛弃他的伙伴。这是诡计，他是诡计之神，不会有什么改变。  
Loki听到了轻微的电流声。是Thor，是Thor！或许Loki都没有意识到他的内心此时到底有多么高兴。  
Thor从空中跃起落地，所有机器人随着一片网状电流倒地不起，除了那个承载着von Doom的盔甲。“Doom，我的兄弟在哪里？”Thor大声吼道。  
可能是Erik的作战服和他的皮肤一样，太黑了，以至于Thor完全没有注意到Erik躺在那里。  
回答Thor的却不是Doom也不是Loki：“Thor，我的骨头好像要断了……”是Erik。  
“Erik，”这是Thor第一次叫Erik Stevens的第一姓名，“你看起来英勇极了，但是等一下，让我问出我弟弟的下落……”  
“够了！”Erik怒吼，“你弟弟就在不远的实验桌后面，躲在那里，拒绝支援，眼睁睁得看着我死去！这就是你的弟弟，你的宝贝弟弟！他是恶作剧之神，真正的、带着恶意的恶作剧，而非孩子间善意的玩闹嬉戏！”  
然后Erik的声音弱了下去，因为他的胸骨——因为他的大声嘶吼，断裂的胸骨开始更加严重。他大口地喘息着，好像这样能减轻他肉体上的痛苦，但这只使他更加敏锐地感觉到了血液流动的方向，通向那些已经破碎的血管。  
Erik清楚地知道Loki已经恢复了记忆，或许不是所有，但简单的治愈术总可以施展吧？据Thor所说，Loki的魔法在他呼吸时便能奔腾。哪怕被Doom抽取了很久的能量，他现在不还是呼吸着吗？为什么不救我，为什么不来救我？  
Thor困惑着：“我弟弟如果有着记忆，或许能给予支援，他总是那些把戏的好手。”Thor向Erik走去，同事也是向Doom走去：“或许Amora由于她的天赋能对付我，但你远远不能，工程师。”  
Thor挥起了他的风暴战斧，直对von Doom的头颅。但他什么也没有劈中。  
冷漠而奸诈的声音在四楼回荡：“感谢你兄弟的魔法，这真是好用极了。”  
是幻象！Thor意识到。  
刚才的Doom只是幻象而已。  
Thor完全忘记了Erik还躺在地上，奄奄一息，放出一道紫色闪电，把远处的地面劈出一个洞，直达三楼。是Loki提醒Thor道：“Mr.Odinson，你不认为有什么东西躺在地上吗？”  
Erik配合着发出刻意而做作的痛苦呻吟。  
“呃，我很抱歉，他太黑了，一不小心就没看见。”Thor露出了他的招牌傻笑。  
“Stevens，你还好吗？”Thor蹲到Erik身边。  
“显然不好，我快死了，我们得尽快离开这个鬼地方，回到Wakanda，我需要Shuri的实验室。”  
Loki挑起他一边的眉毛，没有说话。  
“不行，我不能护送你回去，我……”Thor在他的口袋里翻弄着，“有一瓶治疗药水，应该够中庭人起死回生了，你喝了它，我们继续寻找Doom。他要统治地球，我们必须要阻止他。”  
Loki和Erik同时露出了难以置信的表情。Loki认为他的哥哥简直是疯了，所谓的“治疗药水”如果给中庭人喝下，只怕会引发他们身体的紊乱。最终会不治身亡。  
因为Asgardian可以生存五千年，而中庭人不然，他们终归是不同的。或许这个巧克力在这里死去最好，还没有多深的情谊，他很快就会忘记。  
而Erik则对Thor想要阻止Doom统治世界感到不可思议，不，或许说是带上他一起阻止Doom感到不可思议。Thor还记得保护世界是复仇者的任务吗？他又不是复仇者，甚至想杀死过他那是复仇者的堂兄T’Challa，如果世界上有反复仇者联盟，他一定是其中一员。  
“你确定给他喝这种药是个好主意吗？我在地球上从来没见过这种药，或许它只是为你这种人准备的，不适合……地球生物。”Loki决定旁敲侧击。  
Thor终于犹豫了。毕竟他已经经历许多，不再是当初鲁莽闯入霜巨人巢穴的Thor。  
“那你决定怎么办？我的弟弟。”Thor看着Loki。  
Loki被他看得有点心虚，就好像自己的谎言被识破那样。他以一种随意而轻浮的口吻说道：“我不知道，或许，离开这里？但这肯定不顺利。”  
事实上，Loki的真实想法是：一定顺利极了。Dr.von Doom是一个聪明人，他知道是Thor消失在Latveria更能引起复仇者的注意，还是Latveria的国王是个疯子想统治世界更能引起注意。  
Doom会让Thor和Erik离开这里，带着那看起来完全是谎言的真相。复仇者们即使相信，决定出兵，也没有任何理由踏足Latveria，因为Latveria没有给予U.S.边通权。而复仇者们，绝大多数都来自那里。  
Doom取得了完全的胜利。他得到了Asgard魔法的科学机理，并且安全极了。  
当然，Doom没有蠢到让他们一路畅通。他只是放出了几个最基本的巡逻机器人进行干扰。这些机器人甚至抵不过Thor放出的小火花。  
他们终于搭上了Wakanda的飞机。  
一上飞机，Thor就对“女武神”说道：“Erik受了重伤，他昏迷前让Shuri医治他。而且，我有话对T’Challa说，还有Fury，麻烦帮我联系他们一下，谢谢你，女武神。”  
女武神感到没话说，先用“电话”（事实上是近光速信息传导仪，不过在Thor眼里，他们可能没有区别）拨通了T’Challa的信号点。  
T’Challa的大脸显露在屏幕上，然后他向后退一步，这才到正常尺寸。  
“发生什么了？Thor。Erik在哪里，他还好吗？”  
“Erik不好，但Shuri可以救他。我发现Latveria的统治者想要占领地球……”  
然而Thor被T’Challa直接打断：“抱歉，关于占领地球，我相信你，Thor，但是，我希望听听Erik的判断，好吗？”  
然后是Nick Fury。  
“我希望你给出一个正当理由，Thor，为什么你在凌晨三点给我打电话？”  
“我发现Latveria的统治者想要占领地球。”  
“等等，”Fury几乎是和T’Challa相同的反应，他打断了Thor，“你什么时候发现，在哪里发现，怎么发现。”  
然后，Thor就从Wakanda被机器人围殴说到了他们离开Latveria。  
Fury在Thor每次停顿时点头，表示自己可以理解，自己在听，然后：“抱歉Thor，目前神盾局还在恢复阶段，可能没有时间管一个疯狂的国王的占领地球计划，计划。”他又强调一遍。“你最好还是管好你的弟弟，免得他恢复记忆后想要……占领地球。”  
屏幕上黑了。  
就如同Loki预料得那般，没有人会把Doom当一回事；哪怕Doom是超级反派酒吧的资深会员，注册会员时间比他还早。总不能把超级反派酒吧的档案偷出来吧？那会得罪多少人呀……  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Wakanda，Shuri的实验室。  
Erik躺在那里，大口喘着气，看起来非常不好。  
“会没事的，Erik，放松，会没事的。”Shuri实在无法进行她的医疗，只好劝慰。  
但Erik看起来依然很紧张。  
Shuri起身，锁上了实验室的门，关上了监控。她插着腰：“好了Erik，现在就算你在这撸一发都不会有人知道了，告诉我，发生了什么事，你看起来不好极了。”  
是的，Erik Stevens很不好，哪怕是被称作Killmonger的Erik也非常不好。他明白，他掌握了一条重大消息：Loki没有失忆，一切都是伪装。然而他绝不会没脑子得将之轻易公之于众，以免打草惊蛇；何况，那样就失去先机，只会让Wakanda陷于不利之地。  
告诉谁，怎么告诉。  
Erik绝非不相信自己的能力，但是他败在不够了解对方（是的，哪怕一起同床共枕也不能了解一名神格为诡计的“神”）。他需要一个有头脑的、能接触到洛基资料的人。有谁比身为复仇者的T’Challa更合适呢？  
“Shuri，把T’Challa找过来，我要帮他撸一发。”  
妙极了，这下所有人都能从Shuri的表情上看出来Erik找T’Challa没什么正经事了。而且Shuri了解她哥哥，他直得不行，Shuri绝不会告诉T’Challa他要帮他撸一发的。  
“哇哦，我就知道我的猜想没错，Erik你要温柔啊。”  
一面敷衍Shuri，Erik一面琢磨Loki伪装失忆的目的。偷取振金、窃取科技，这些被Erik一一否决了。他不了解，他什么都不知道。好吧，或许不能这么说，Loki像个真正的英国佬一样爱喝下午茶顺便吃布丁倒是知道，但这有什么用？  
·  
“Erik，”T’Challa走进Shuri实验室，依照Erik眼神关好门，“我希望你伤好点了？”  
“痊愈了，这不是重点，重点是……”Erik抓住T’Challa手腕，把他拉近，低声说，“Loki从来没有失忆。他是伪装的。”  
·  
Loki是奥丁之子、谎言巧匠（Lie-smith）、天际旅者（sky-traveler），同时也是真正掌管中庭谎言的那个神。他能看到中庭的所有谎言，只要他想。帮T’Challa来一发无疑是一句谎言，虽然它的动机毫无特色，但是说出这句谎言的人是神明的重点对象。所以Loki看到了，金色的、陷在迷雾之中的谎言。那句谎言毫无征兆地冲入他的脑海，然后——  
把他搅得一团糟。  
他近乎于心烦意乱：Erik知道了真实，却没有看到真相。Erik如同每一个庸人那样，误会他、对他恶意揣摩。一瞬间，Loki想杀死这个凡人，但杀意转瞬即逝，他不允许自己在乎这个庸人，既然Erik是平庸的，就没有任何理由值得他再度关注。  
哪怕他确实失忆了。  
他不想澄清，也没有必要澄清。他不在乎那些人的看法，他不在乎！  
Loki一遍又一遍得在心底咆哮。此时此刻，银舌头也难以说出咆哮的理由。


	18. Chapter 18

*Jedoch是我原（xia）创（bian）的，德语然而，没有任何漫画依据  
18  
继续留在一个满是庸俗凡人的地方毫无意义，于是，Loki跑了。他漫无目的地穿行在世界树的梢头间，等他回过神来，他在“超级反派酒吧”。从某种意义上讲，超级反派酒吧并不是超级反派酒吧，因为这里不只有超级反派，任何找到它的人，都可以进入，比如……Dr.Strange。  
Dr.Strange正在“乔奇”(Jedoch)，和一个商人打扮的妖精。他们周围聚了一堆生物，无疑，在看Strange赌博。乔奇是一种牌类游戏，一共五百一十二张牌，以其难以预料性而著称；在超级反派酒吧，通常用于赌博。他最初来到这里的时候也经常玩，后来就没人和他玩了，因为他没有输过一场，所有人都怀疑他出老千，然而没有任何证据。可是，对手持时间宝石的凡人来说，赢一场有什么难的？Loki向Strange走去，人们纷纷让路。他们怕他。  
令Loki差异的是，Strange快要输了。Strange毫无胜算，除非他再得到一张青金石A。但帮助一个害他自由落体三十分钟的凡人，Loki毫无兴趣。于是他向吧台走去，坐在那里，思考要喝什么。  
然而，侍者给他送上一杯下白上绿的、冒着气泡的鸡尾酒。“有人送给您，先生。”长相古怪的侍者说完就走了，没有人想和邪神对视，因为超级反派酒吧有着流言：所有和Loki合作的超级反派，都将死于非命。你看，哪怕Thanos也不能例外。  
Loki看向远处，Strange的斗篷在和他招手，而Strange没有。也没有他的绿色毛衣链了。  
可Loki不想理他。他心烦意乱，不知道因为什么。Loki头也不回，起身就走。而Strange却拦住了他。  
“你不认为你应该为此负责吗？”Strange问道。  
Loki笑着回答：“负责？什么责任？纽约吗，还是你输了我没有帮你？”Loki绕过Strange，打算离开。  
“Doom。”Strange说道，平静地。  
“你予以了他力量，来自世界树的力量，那不是他理应拥有的。我推测，按照你的性格，你也不会给予一个凡人这种力量。”  
“Beg pardon，”Loki停下脚步，面对Strange，“我想做什么就做什么，你在这里这么久，应该也听到了什么流言蜚语，我想Doom死，所以给了他力量，合情合理，不是吗？”他沉默了一段时间，然后才继续说道，“顺便一提，你以前的绿色毛衣链不错。”  
“Thanos死了。”Strange没有跟上来，在后面说道。  
Loki脚步一顿，他回答：“我知道，所以我还活着。”  
“Tony Stark因此而死。”  
Loki讥讽地笑了。并说：“我知道，而且美国的象征，美国队长还老了，是不是。Norns在上，感谢电视，对吗？”  
“而另一个世界的Stark想见你。”  
Loki抬起他的一边眉毛：“这和我有什么关系？”  
“你最好见见他，以免他为你带来一些困扰。他知道你在和T’Challa的表亲……一起睡觉，”最终Dr.Strange还是选择了一个比较中性的词，“你知道的，嫉妒的人总是不好处理，我想你也不希望他到Killmonger面前说些什么。”  
Loki坐了回去，喝了一口Strange或者Stark给他的鸡尾酒。“你错了，不论Stark说什么对我都没有任何影响。如果我想要他，我唾手可得；如果我不想要，我便视他如尘埃。现在他就是尘埃，你会关心尘埃对你的想法吗？”  
之后，Loki便消失得无影无踪。他是天际旅者，在九界来去自如。  
·  
“Tony，”Strange说道，“看来这个世界的Loki对你没有什么好感。”  
“不，你错了，斑比很擅长这种……欲擒故纵的游戏，而且沉浸其中。”  
Strange尽力忽视来自另一平行宇宙的Tony Stark喋喋不休的情史炫耀，因为Wong联络他了。一个魔法使用者袭击了爱沙尼亚的首都，塔林。


	19. Chapter 19

19

Nick Fury觉得没有什么比一觉醒来在复仇者基地看见已逝的Tony Stark更惊悚的了。他理所当然地噎住了，因为他正在吃正方形的三明治。

“你……你还活着……？”Fury问道。

Tony开怀大笑：“不，不不，我是说，你们这个世界的Tony Stark当然死了，但我还活着，我来自另一个平行宇宙。好了变戏法的，你可以现身了，我已经成功吓到海盗局长了。”

Fury这才看到Dr.Strange漂浮在空中的斗篷，以及Strange本人。

“出了什么事？”Fury问，并吃了一口土豆沙拉。

“塔林被袭击了。被一个魔法使用者。”

Fury一边咀嚼一边回答：“让我想想，是爱沙尼亚的首都？你一个人解决不了请求支援吗？”

Strange飞快却吐字清晰地说道“从某种意义上说，是的。从另一种意义上说，不是。我可以杀死这个魔法使用者，但是我无法阻止他的复活，因为他的魔法源泉没有死。”

“他的源泉是Loki。”Tony Stark补充道。

“Loki？”Fury的眼睛瞪得大大的，“你是说那个……我们这个平行宇宙的Loki，还是你们那个宇宙的Loki？”

“我们这个宇宙的Loki。”Strange看了一眼Stark，希望他不要做多余的事情。

“哦？他恢复记忆了？”

Stange点点头：“是的，我认为有必要复仇者集结。”

所以，复仇者集结。

Dr.Hulk拿着一根笔，戳着电脑上的键盘：“所以，让我总结一下，出于某种目的，Loki将自身的魔法部分予以von Doom，以至于von Doom拥有了强大的魔力。现在von Doom正在袭击爱沙尼亚的首都塔林。我们需要兵分两路，一路阻止von Doom，一路逮捕Loki。”

Sam清了清嗓子：“我有一个问题，Loki不是之前失忆了吗？还去做从事色情行业了？”

T’Challa回答：“对此，Wakanda确实有责任，我们让Loki跑了。”

Erik直接打断：“他根本没有失忆。完全是伪装，他和Doom进行了交易。我听到了，他将魔法给予Doom，事成之后，他统治北美，Doom统治欧洲。”

Fury没有对此发表评论。

Wanda发问了：“是否允许击杀目标呢？”

Thor突然从睡梦中惊醒：“不行！绝对不行！他是我弟弟，Wanda，他是我弟弟！你可以理解对兄弟姐妹的感情对吧？”

来自另一个世界的Tony表示赞同：“除了Erik的说辞外，我们没有任何证据可以证明Loki确实自愿予以了Doom力量。我不认为杀死Loki是个好主意。”

Dr.Hulk中Bruce的一面疑惑地看了一眼Tony。这个问题最终被Col.Rhodes问了出来：“等下，你真的是Stark吗？鉴于先前Loki曾控制过Clint。”

Strange作出证明：“他身上没有任何心灵宝石的痕迹。”

Dr.Hulk继续用笔敲键盘：“好的，现在是绝对不允许击杀Loki。”

“Thor，”Strange说道，“我觉得你最好做好心理准备，Loki的魔法共享与Doom相当之深，我恐怕没有办法在不伤害Loki的情况下……”

回答Strange的是Thor的鼾声。

Tony把手拍上Strange的肩膀：“你不认为你更应该和我说吗？顺便一提，Peter怎么样？我怎么没有看见他，这个世界Peter加入复仇者了吗？Peter Parker。”

Fury终于开口：“他活得快活着呢，在欧洲游学。”

Holy shit.


	20. Chapter 20

20

经过Dr.Strange定位，Loki在纽约。这让参加过纽约之战的Hulk不禁毛骨悚然。但Fury还是禁止Dr.Hulk前往纽约，理由是他的手还没好利索。于是，千万纽约追捕Loki的复仇者有：Thor，Wanda，Sam，观察员Erik，以及来自平行宇宙的Tony Stark。

在昆式飞机上，Erik就感到了浓烈的敌意。或许是来自那个有钱白人的，难道自己在另一个世界抢了他的钱吗？

他们抵达了Loki被定位到的位置：复仇者联盟博物馆。以防万一，Wanda施展咒语使得他们都隐形了。他们一路跟着Strange的魔法指南针走，直到指南针把他们引领到纽约之战遇难者纪念碑前。纪念碑在庭院里，而非室内。那是一块相当巨大的、有着血色斑点的天然石料，上面密密麻麻镌刻着因纽约之战而逝世者的名字。Loki就站在石头的东面，即将落下的太阳使纪念碑的阴影完全打在他身上。

或许是因为即将闭馆，此时的庭院并没有多少人。也没有任何人认出，那是Loki，纽约之战的罪魁祸首。

他没有穿他那一身阿斯加德式的皮革，取而代之的是一身灰黑色的长款风衣，脖子上挂着一条绿色的围巾。

“因为着装动人，斯莱特林加十分。”Tony小声嘟囔。

Sam终于忍不住发问了：“他在干嘛？忏悔吗？”

Thor点点头，似乎想为自己的兄弟作证，然而却被Tony无情地否定：“你觉得Loki像是那种会忏悔的人吗？他显然在哀悼。”

“为了什么？”

“他自己。他就是这样一个冷血人渣，可我……”Tony把后半句咽回肚子里，以免遭受雷神之怒。他没有把盔甲带来真是最让他后悔的事。

“他自己？因为他被Hulk扔来扔去吗？”Sam依然费解。

“他……来地球前被Thanos……洗脑过，嗯，他失去了部分自我，永远也找不回来的那种。”

Erik敏锐地意识到了问题所在：“你怎么知道？”

“hmmmm……因为……”

尖叫。

是尖叫声。

甚至警报也被拉响了。

人们喊着“快跑”、“是Loki”四散飞奔。事情的起因只是一个女人，她认出了Loki。

她是Jane。

雷神前女友的那个Jane。

她只是和Loki简单地打了个招呼，然后站在Loki的不远处一起看那个纪念碑。Loki没有回应她。她等了很久，自说自话道：“我得了乳腺癌，已经转移扩散了，活不了多久了。所以就到这里来看看曾经。你呢？”

然而还没有等到Loki的回答，人们的尖叫与恐慌就包围了她。

恐慌已经蔓延。

Erik亮出了他的爪子，他走向Loki，愠怒道：“很少有人能骗过我。”

Tony突然不合时宜地笑了：“你可真是自负，探员E，他可是谎言之神，会骗不过你吗？”

似乎只有Thor保持着正常：“Loki，你为什么在这里？你在这里做什么，哦，Jane，我也很高兴再次见到你。”

Jane看起来非常平静：“和你分手真是正确的，Thor，我建议你考虑一下和你弟弟谈恋爱。”

Sam一脸惊愕，良久，他才说道：“所以，Bruce告诉我们你们在飞船上睡过的事是真的？”

Wanda终于说话了：“绅士们，我想我需要一些帮助。”Sam、Thor、Erik与Tony同时看向Wanda，才发现Wanda已经成功制伏Loki，把他扭在地上。

能单挑Thanos的女人，名不虚传。


	21. Chapter 21

21  
他在下落。  
四肢逐渐溶解在无尽黑暗之中，意识开始褪色。他是谁？Loki Odinson？不，那不是他，他不是Odinson，他只是、他只是——  
一个被父母抛弃的怪物。  
他想要感知，无论什么，哪怕是痛苦。他尝试咬住自己的舌头。但什么也没有改变。他的四肢还是在消失。  
·  
在昆式飞机上，逮捕Loki小队成员异常轻松。除了两个人：Erik the Killmonger和Tony Stark。哦，似乎还有假装他很轻松的Thor。  
Erik盯着Loki，一言不发。Tony拉着已陷入昏迷的Loki的手。  
“Hey，你们不觉得Loki的状态有点奇怪吗？我们什么都没有做，他却昏迷了，在短短两小时内。”最终，Tony无心和Erik较劲，决定打破欢歌笑语。当然，他记得松开Loki的手了。  
Erik阴沉着脸，说道：“这是背叛的代价，他命运的值得。”  
“哇哦，认真的吗？说实话，dude，你不去演莎士比亚的戏剧真是可惜。To be or not to be，blabla。”  
“他昏迷了。”Thor说道。  
“真是感激不尽！Breakpo-Uh，好吧，为你的肚子而抱歉，我想说，感谢你为我们复述了一遍显而易见的事实。我很好奇，是什么导致了他这样，以及，如何解决。”  
虽然Tony Stark没有任何愤怒的迹象，但Wanda还是知道：他生气了，出于某种原因。  
于是，她说：“或许我可以解决这个，他看起来像……陷入某种幻境。”  
“也许是来自他自己的幻境制造，我猜测，”Wanda补充道，然后引导红色的魔法飞向Loki，“是的，制造者是他自己。”  
“你能展现一下幻境内容吗？”Thor小心翼翼地问。  
Wanda同意了。然后他们看到——  
血，地上都是血。血在地面流淌，好像一个法师的血变得如此廉价。Sam逆着血的方向看去，Ebony Maw站在那里。  
Ebony Maw特殊的嗓音响起：“听说你被称为银舌头，不知道你现在感觉如何呢？”Ebony Maw微微侧身，然后Sam发现了血的源头：Loki的嘴。  
他的嘴被麻绳密密麻麻地缝合，严丝合缝，不留一点空隙。血就是从那里流出的，一点一点，直到汇聚成河。  
然后，Sam吐了。  
如此逼真的幻境展示才打破，但Loki脑海里的没有。Wanda皱着眉头，什么也没有说。  
终于，Sam的干呕停止了。他喘着粗气，问：“为什么Loki要给自己制造这种幻境？”  
“他经历过。”Tony言简意赅。  
Erik终于把矛头对准了Tony：“为什么你对Loki的事情这么清楚？你到底知道些什么？你真的来自平行宇宙吗？还是一个谎言？”  
Thor试图调解：“Erik，他经过了手指纹路检测、序列检测……”  
“基因测序。”Sam纠正道。  
“哦，对，基因测序，Fury相信他就是Tony Stark本人，这没什么可怀疑的。”  
“我根本不想隐瞒什么，如果你们非要问，问那个变戏法的，他不让我说，好吗？我没有什么不想表明的，这也没什么好隐瞒的。你们以为隐瞒这个很好玩吗？我亲眼看着我的Loki死于——死于Thanos的Chitauri士兵之手，我现在还要装作和Loki什么关系都没有？好吧，我不说，你们就不会猜到吗？你们知道了吗？有人不知道吗？”  
Erik坐在那里，显得很冷静：“我明白了。你认为Loki——”  
Thor打断：“你明白了什么，我怎么不明白？那个宇宙的Loki加入了复仇者吗，还是什么？”  
Erik瞪了Thor一下，继续说道：“你以为Loki会真的爱你吗？对，他或许和你一起上过床，但你怎么确定你真的上了他，而不是他制造的幻术？你敢对你们的上帝（your god）发誓，Loki从来没有伤害过你、没有用他的匕首捅过你吗？”  
“哦对我很抱歉，我可以对我的神明（my god），aka，LOKI发誓，他爱我，我也爱他，你嫉妒是不是？你和他上床，没有得到他的心？”  
“他就是个婊子！”Erik声嘶力竭。  
“哈，没话说了？辩论有最基本的三种方式，而你选择了第四种，胡搅蛮缠——”  
Erik冲到Stark面前，把他举起来。  
“说真的，我应该把Mark 55带来。”Tony看起来并不紧张，“其实我并不讨厌你，我只是，不喜欢你觉得每个三角形内角和都是180度。”  
Sam小声说：“还有内角和不是180度的三角形吗？”  
Tony斜视Sam：“显然你没听说过两个人：罗巴切夫斯基和黎曼。”  
最终事件以Thor打了Tony和Erik各一拳而平息。他们抵达了复仇者基地。  



	22. Chapter 22

22  
他感到他的胸腔被切开，并听到：  
“你是为主人而活的。到地球去，取回宇宙魔方。”  
“这是你的无上荣光。”  
然后他醒了。  
很好，现在又在昆式飞机上，和十一年前几乎一模一样。好吧，除了Thor目前正一脸担心得盯着他。Erik的左脸肿了起来，与之对应的，Tony Stark的右脸是肿的。他不是来自本宇宙，Loki可以明确地感知到。  
“相当出色的咒语，”Loki说道，“我很抱歉，你的名字是？”  
“Wanda就好。”Wanda谨慎地回答。  
“是Stephen Strange那个二流法师教你的吗？很遗憾，我在二百七十岁的时候就学会了这个咒语，所以，恐怕你刚才的景象……不是真的。”  
Stark捂着他的右脸说道：“二百七十岁相当于人类的五岁半。”  
Thor看向Tony：“为什么我不知道？”  
然而并没有人理会Thor。因为他们已经抵达了位于郊区的复仇者基地。  
Dr.Strange身后站着一群复仇者，可是他们并没有带来任何囚犯。任何囚犯的意思是：不论是Doom本尊，还是他的机器人。好在，他们并不是一无所获，末日机器人的零件被他们取回来了。  
“你们失败了？”Thor问。  
“不全是，但可以说，Doom成功了。他已经在东欧种下了恐慌与对复仇者的厌恶。”Dr.Strange叹息道。  
Loki慢慢从Thor身后走出，对这对面的复仇者们说道：“你们又做了和索科维亚一样的事？厉害极了，不愧是复仇者。”  
Dr.Hulk问Thor：“为什么不给他带那个？”然后他在嘴那里横着比划了一下。  
“显然，现在和十一年前不同了，Thor不愿意约束我，因为我不喜欢它。”Loki直视拥有Hulk身躯与Banner智慧的人，但还是向后退了一步。  
Thor看了一眼他的弟弟，对Dr.Hulk说道：“不，Bruce。他之前一直在昏迷。Wanda说他陷入了自己的幻境。”  
“什么幻境？”Dr.Strange对此反应敏锐。  
“OK，我们不要谈论什么无关紧要的幻境了好吗？”来自另一个世界的Tony Stark试图不让Loki感到难堪，哪怕这不是他的Loki。  
Peter Parker是跟着Doom组一同从欧洲回来的，他一开始显然没有看到被Killmonger、Thor等人挡住的Tony Stark。他的眼睛亮了起来：“Mr.Stark！”  
Tony说道：“是的，我活着；不，我没有复活；不，我不是你的Mr.Stark；是的，我来自平行宇宙。”他摊手，意思明确：还有问题吗？  
“我有一个问题，”Erik显然情绪不太对，T’Challa知道，“为什么你对一个像Loki这样的人这么关心？你真的是来自另一个世界的复仇者吗？”  
可回答Erik的却不是Stark，而是Dr.Strange。“我可以担保，他确实是复仇者。”  
“那么他为什么这么关心Loki？”Rhodey没有把矛头直对Tony，而是问Strange，“你确定他没有被Loki洗脑或者其他什么的吗？如果他真的是Tony Stark，你为什么不让我们告诉Pepper和Morgan另一个世界的Tony来了？”  
Strange回答：“因为……”可Tony Stark直接打断了：“因为我已经结婚了，对象不是Pepper。”  
“我和Loki已经在一起了十年，结婚了六年。就这样。如果我们有孩子，男孩应该叫Arno Yinsen Stark，女孩就是Frigga Natalia Stark。但是……”  
他又重复了一遍：“但是……他死了。”  
“被Thanos掐死？”Sam，现任美队问道。  
来自另一个世界的Tony Stark没有说话。最终，Dr.Strange替他回答了：“被Thanos的手下吃了。好，就这样，其他世界可能有很多不同，不要过于诧异。”  
  



	23. Chapter 23

23  
爱沙尼亚，塔林。  
Peter Parker的恋爱计划被破坏了，因为不知道从哪里冒出来的元素众，与来自平行宇宙的Mysterio。  
Mysterio依据616宇宙的经验，断定“火怪”会出现在爱沙尼亚的首都塔林。于是，在Fury的得力干将Maria Hill的帮助下，Peter不得不将游学的下一站定在塔林。  
说实话，他根本没有听说过这个城市。不要怪他，他只是理工天才，而非人文。  
“不要灰心，孩子们。苏联的领袖列宁就埋葬在这里。”  
“真的吗？列宁不是在莫斯科吗？”  
游学的沮丧之处或许不单在于地点，还在于老师。但是……Peter看向喂鸽子的MJ。事情总有美好的一面，不是吗？  
Hill已经向他保证，会在当日让他的同学们都在安全的室内。Peter放心极了，蜘蛛感应也没什么反应，一切都会好。  
哪怕Tony Stark已经离开。  
广场的屏幕上播放着陌生语言，但上面的人令他熟悉：那是Tony Stark。Peter转过身去，背对广告屏，努力让自己的注意力集中在MJ身上。  
Mysterio声称元素众约在上午十一点左右出现，于是，他们在九点半前往剧院。有人抱怨居然去看老掉牙的音乐剧，Ned和他的女朋友手拉手，异口同声：“没让你去看歌剧就不错了。”  
然后Peter溜了出去，没看到元素众，只看到一地无人机。  
与Dr.Strange。  
Dr.Strange皱起眉，弯腰去拉Mysterio。“我很抱歉，自Stark后很久没有看到这么依赖科技的正面角色，很抱歉打坏了你的无人机。但是我这里只有……我数一下……九十五越南盾，这是我的全部家当，你需要吗？”  
Mysterio笑着接受了Dr.Strange的友善——当然不是越南盾，而是他的手。他站起来，并说：“为地球和平效劳是我的荣幸。”  
Dr.Strange点点头，说：“很好，我们需要你破坏末日机器人，以防万一他真的成功。”  
“成功做什么？”  
“用Loki的魔力打下爱沙尼亚。”说罢，Dr.Strange就飞走了，留下一脸迷茫的Mysterio与Peter。  
“Loki？Thor的弟弟的那个Loki？”Mysterio开始追问。可是，Strange已经走远，根本没有听见。  
Peter走上前，点点头，刚想告诉他关于Loki的事情，广告屏上原先的广告就转变成一个新闻频道。画面上是纽约的复仇者博物馆，人群逃窜，只有一个瘦高的黑发男子一动不动。镜头拉近，那是Loki。  
没有人因为Loki重现纽约而恐惧，因为末日机器人已经出现在了塔林上空。而东欧的人们，还记得来自索科维亚的恐惧。  
*  
Dr.Strange失败了。他不是没有尝试，不是没有尽力。这种魔法与他的体系根本不同，在他看来毫无逻辑可言，简直是完全随机。能量的本征态是点，但不是一个固定的点，而是一种“云”状态，没有一个位置是确定的，整个平面都是可能的源。他好不容易尝试捕捉到了一个本征态，但常用指令却不起作用，似乎这种Loki的魔法不是用来“使用”一样，而是……  
没有时间给他细想，因为Doom成功了。  
末日机器人出现在塔林上空。机器人再次出现在东欧上空。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
塔林的天空阴暗下来，不是乌云遮蔽阳光，而是末日机器人遮天蔽日。他们起初漫无目的地四处攻击，在政府迅速部署军队后，末日机器人开始向军队的方向前进。就像是，自寻死路。   
不，一定还有别的目的。Dr.Strange闭上眼睛，感知空气里流动的能量。空气几乎是平静的，但是仍有微妙的分流，流向了政府议会大厦——爱沙尼亚政府所在地。Dr.Strange睁开眼睛，对Bucky和T'Challa说道：“你们留在这里协助军方，Rhodge，你跟我去议会大厦。”  
Rhodes并没有强调他的昵称其实是Rhodes，他紧随Dr.Strange飞向议会大厦。  
·  
这是Peter有史以来最快的速度，打Thanos时他都没有这么快过。周遭是向后飞逝的景物，他一路向前，直到他听到——“我是Latveria的合法统治者，Victor von Doom，现在向你们，爱沙尼亚人传达我的歉意，为了我不宣而战。但是，这并不能改变你们将被我统治的事实。”  
Peter停了下来，看向广告屏：一个又绿又黑的机器人挟持着一名衣着体面的中年妇女。机器人的上肢不是手，  
机器人显然不是Doom本尊，只是从扩音器里发出Doom的声音。机器人一动不动，却发出声音。  
“我希望总统立即投降，以免你的公民及夫人不幸丧生。你有一小时的考虑时间，一小时后，如果你回答不，这位美丽的夫人就要身首异处了。”  
Peter可以清楚地看到第一夫人眼含泪水。突然，他的汗毛立了起来，他感到了不对。   
——第一夫人以一种他听不懂的语言说了一句什么，然后才开始剧烈挣扎反抗。末日机器人试图在不伤害第一夫人的情况下让她安静，可她依然敲打着机器人。最终，高温武器走火了。屏幕上没有第一夫人的脸，她倒在地上，只留下白墙上的血迹。  
看到这些的不只是Peter，还有塔林市民，还有Bucky和T’Chanlla。  
“她的祖国会为她骄傲。”Bucky说道。  
T’Chanlla击飞一个机器人：“现在不是说这个的时候，我们等下再讨论她的爱沙尼亚语究竟说了什么。”  
“她说的是俄语。”Bucky帮T’Chanlla打落一个背后的偷袭者，“说话并不影响我，反而影响你。”  
·  
Dr.Strange与Rhodes走进了议会大厦，无人阻拦——也没有机器人阻拦，就像是在等他们。曾经整洁的议会大厦如今一团糟，政府官员的尸体被随意丢在路中央。一路直行，最终见到了第一夫人的遗体，她的腰部被击穿了，血肉模糊。第一夫人的遗体旁边，是Doom的发言机器人。  
Doom的机器人替他发言了：“我正在等你们，复仇者。因为我想谈谈，或者说，我来这里，是为了谈条件。”  
Dr.Strange挑眉，语气怪异：“哇哦，谈条件。”  
“抱歉，你继续。”Strange咳嗽一声。  
Doom似乎因Strange的怪异行为而奇怪，因而停顿了片刻。然后才说道：“你们一定知道了，Loki还活着，我希望你们可以把他交给我，为此，我可以向你们共享我的科研成果。要知道，我可是货真价实的Ph.D，而非什么电子工程出身*，或者因为变大而智商下降**。把Loki交给我，对你们而言，只有好处，没有坏处。只要你们把Loki交给我，我立即撤兵。”  
Dr.Strange摇了摇头：“我拒绝。”  
“我也没期望你会同意，好在，目的已经达到了。”Doom的发言机器人旁的电脑亮起，显示塔林的民众聚集在广场上，观看Doom播放的录像，关于Strange拒绝交出Loki。民众们先是沉默，然后开始骚乱。  
从某种意义上说，Dr.Strange失败了，东欧的人们再次失去了对复仇者的信任。但他不能把Loki交给他，因为Loki是Ragnarok的引发者。并且Ragnarok的范围，是整个九界，包括Midgard。  
  
*Tony Stark在MIT就读电子工程专业  
*指Bruce Banner


	25. Chapter 25

25  
一群复仇者围着电视，心思各异。电视中转播着“Doom组”在东欧闹出的信任危机：Dr.Strange与von Doom的交谈；von Doom提出合理要求，而Strange的拒绝毫无理由。这段录像不长，很快就播放完毕。电视里的主持人神情严肃，把话语权让给了新闻评论员。新闻评论员是个不知道从哪里冒出来的老头子，头衔不是教授，而是博士，天知道他是哪里的博士。老头子看起来震怒极了，或许他不是博士，而是演员。他先是狠狠鄙夷了Strange的选择（是的，Strange，而非Dr.Strange），然后开始说Loki都干了什么，渐渐地，他跑题了，从纽约之战说到了复仇者内战，然后哀叹正义的钢铁侠已死，留下的都是卖国贼，和超级反派们都是一伙的……  
Clint Barton从沙发上拿起遥控器，关了电视。不知道是有人告诉他了什么，还是他从新闻上知道了Loki的“复活”，总之，他现在在郊区的复仇者基地。Barton衣着干练，似乎和十一年前没有什么区别。但一切都已经不同了。他看了一眼来自平行宇宙的Tony Stark，没有说话，找了个地方坐下，然后问：“所以，Dr.Strange，我想知道你为什么不把Loki交出去？”  
“我保护这个世界免受魔法侵蚀，而非其他什么东西。”Dr.Strange说道。  
Col.Rhodes语气平淡地说：“纽约开的大门和魔法无关，法师Loki和魔法无关。Hmm，聪明。”  
Dr.Hulk追问：“你在隐瞒什么？为什么你把平行宇宙的Tony带过来？为什么偏偏带来和Loki结婚的那个？为什么Loki对于保护世界免受魔法侵蚀而言是必要的？”  
Dr.Strange看向Bruce Banner：“Ragnarok.”  
突如其来的敲门声吸引了所有人的注意，因为门是开着的。他们看到了微笑着的Loki。他大摇大摆地走近，故意绕到站在更里面的Clint Barton面前，微笑，然后说：“好久不见，Dear Clint.”  
他是故意的。  
在得到Barton的怒视后，Loki笑着点点头，远离了Barton。  
Dr.Hulk试图转移Barton的注意点：“Loki，你不是和Thor一起去不远的地方散步吗？”  
Loki没有及时回答，而是在沙发上看来看去，最终选择了Sam最靠边的位置。“新Captain America，初次见面，我非常喜欢你的座位，请你起来好吗？”  
Sam考虑了一下，他不能被Hulk狂摔后还活着，何况旁边还有几把空椅子，于是他起来了。  
Loki在坐下后才回答了Dr.Hulk的问题。“Thor蠢得很，好骗极了。顺便一提，Thor眼中不远的地方是亚马逊雨林。我仅仅是好奇于，你们要谈论什么，以至于必须我不在场。”  
Sam皱眉提问：“你知道我们把你骗出去了？”  
Loki被愉悦了：“当然，我是诡计之神。我起初是以为，你们害怕Agent Barton心情不好。但是……没想到一个变戏法的也知道那则谶语。”  
Col.Rhodes再次插嘴：“你不也是法师吗？变戏法，真不双重准则。”Loki没有看他。  
Dr.Strange以Asgardian说道：“当冰霜之王死于黄金国度，当九界连珠丰饶不再，当女皇重现次子登基，当古老之王行走世间——”  
“Norns的针线选择了火焰之神，谎言将淹没最后的生灵。”Loki补充，以英语。  
“说英语，Doctor。”Tony终于说话，他眼下发黑，显然没有睡好。  
Dr.Strange又用英语说了一遍，当他说到“当古老之王行走世间”时，Tony打断道：“好了，有人说过了。”  
Dr.Strange奇怪地看着Loki：“你用英语说的？我听到的是Asgardian。”  
Loki把桌子上的葡萄拿起来一个放到嘴里，并说：“我是神。”  
Col.Rhodes插嘴：“没有人管教一下这个问题外星少年吗？”但显然，大家的注意力更多在为什么不能交出Loki上，也没人关心Tony的寡言少语。  
Dr.Hulk用特制铅笔记录着预言，然后提出了自己的疑问：“但是，除了谎言这个词外，这首诗歌与Loki几乎没有关系。”  
Loki继续吃葡萄，没有理会Hulk，也没有理会Hulk体内的Banner。  
Peter小心翼翼地说：“Mr.Laufeyson……”  
Loki手上的葡萄突然被绿色的火焰包裹，他站了起来，看向Peter，一个音节一个音节地说：“永远别用那个名字称呼我，永远！”  
然后他消失了。  
一片沉寂。  
Barton打破了沉默：“我老婆怀孕都没他这么容易发火，我是说，和他以前相比，他现在的变化幅度比我老婆怀孕都多。”  
Thor打破屋顶闯了进来。他大声呼叫：“Loki！Loki不见了。”  
Col.Rhodes语调平淡地说：“你来晚了，你的宝贝弟弟刚刚惹火了Barton，抢走了Sam的座位，种族歧视地球人，并且像个孕妇一样情绪异常。”  
Thor伸出手，开始召唤他的斧头。一秒，两秒，三秒……斧头还没来，于是Thor上手了，他一把拎起和T’Challa坐在一起的Erik，摇晃，喷着吐沫星子怒吼：“你不知道安全措施吗？”  
Dr.Hulk开始劝架：“Thor，冷静，深呼吸，你弟弟是男性，他不会怀孕的。”  
Thor终于被劝住了。他坐在另一把空椅子上，叹息道：“Loki不是Aesir，他是Jotun，他确实可以怀孕。”  
T’Challa愣住了，Erik也是。只有Peter说道：“所以另一个世界的Mr.Stark给孩子取名字是因为另一个世界的Mr.Loki怀孕了？”  
Tony已经瘫在沙发上。确实，Loki被Chitauri的幼虫吃掉时，怀着他们的孩子。他永远忘不了这一切。


	26. Chapter 26

26  
Loki孤零零地站在复仇者基地的天台上。他看着风的轨迹，听着星星的声音，一切都是这么的平静，直到Thor上来。  
一切都被破坏了。  
Loki没有回头：“你总是说你关心我，但我一次也没有感受到过。”他知道Thor来了，他当然知道。  
“你在做什么？Loki，我听说你向一个十六岁的孩子发火。”Thor走到Loki身边。  
Loki却答非所问：“我在怀念已逝去的。”  
然后Loki沉默了，Thor也是。Thor以为他又回到了以前的时光，他们彼此信任、彼此依赖。可Loki开始驱赶他：“Thor，让我一个人待着，你在这里让我烦躁。”  
他的兄弟以前可不是这样，也许是因为怀孕而暴躁不安。“Loki，你是不是，怀孕了？”  
Loki看了Thor一眼，说：“不是你的。”  
Thor从天台回到客厅。客厅中的人们一看到Thor，立刻安静了下来。就算是迟顿如Thor，也会意识到事情的不对。  
于是他问：“Dr.Strange，到底发生了什么？”  
Dr.Strange看了复仇者一圈，然后才对Thor说：“Ragnarok，它发生在九界。地球恰好处于球体世界与平面世界的交汇处，换而言之，地球也会毁于Ragnarok。”  
Clint接着说：“地球将会毁灭，因为Loki.”  
Dr.Strange清了一下嗓子，说道：“但是，Loki的灵魂与球体世界存在某种联系，因而他是不死的，我们无法通过杀死他而拯救地球。”  
Thor攥紧拳头：“你的想法是？”  
Dr.Strange没有直接回答。他干扰过Ragnarok很多次，在不同的时空中，很多次。导致Ragnarok的并不是Loki的意识，而是他本应获得的神格。火神神格。可神格是不灭的，这似乎是一个无解的难题。但Dr.Strange却在Wong的图书馆找到了来自上一世幸存者所留存的笔记。他得到了启示。  
主神神格总计十三，但只有十二名生灵可以成为主神，隐匿的第十三个神格将会造成Ragnarok，解决的方法十分简单：把神格给予一个命定的凡人，让凡人吃下金苹果。  
Thor打断了Dr.Strange：“可是随着Asgard的毁灭，金苹果也全部随之毁灭了。”  
“不，还有一种方法。”Dr.Strange缓缓竖起一根手指。  
气氛一时相当尴尬。复仇者们都沉默着。最后，是Col.Rhodes把他的手指强行摁下：“别！别做这个手势！你再做这个手势，我要PTSD了。”  
Loki突然出现在Thor身后：“他是对的，只有一种方法，一个主神献出他的全部鲜血，以浇灌一颗普通苹果，使之成为金苹果。”  
然后他走到Thor身边坐下：“不要想了，二流法师，我不会这么做的。”  
Thor花了好一阵才想明白Strange的意思：Loki由于某种魔法是不死的，他想让Loki献出自己的生命。  
而他，Thor，Loki的哥哥，应该保护Loki。于是他说：“让我来吧，Brother，让我去——”  
Loki一下子就笑了出来：“你的智力水平真是一如既往，如果你死了雷神神格不就又空了吗？”  
Thor沮丧地沉默着，Loki又消失了。  
Dr.Hulk试着理解魔法：“所以，Dr.Strange，你是想让Tony吃金苹果？”  
Strange点头。“是的，他搞定过Loki一次，我相信他可以让Loki献出自己的血液，”Strange看向T'Challa的表亲Killmonger，“而不是单纯的和Loki有过亲密行为。”  
Tony终于有了反应，他从沙发上站起来，对Dr.Strange说道：“送我回去，你已经信守承诺，让我见到Loki；你做到了，让我回去吧。”  
Strange摇头：“可我没有承诺在之后送你回去。你必须拯救这个世界。”  
Tony咆哮：“然后？让Loki再一次在我面前死去吗？”  
Strange冷静地回答：“是的。”  
Tony一撇嘴，说道：“我拒绝。”然后向客厅的某个电子显示屏走去。  
他对着显示屏说道：“Jar？Edith？Friday？”  
一道女声出现：“指纹检测通过，虹膜检测通过，确认身份。为您效劳，Boss.”  
“检测是否存在计划：咖啡布丁是绿色的。”Tony Stark继续命令。  
“不存在，Boss.”  
“Okay，现在创建。”  
来自平行宇宙的Tony Stark就这样使用了遗孀的财产。  
Sam小声说道：“我们不该阻止他吗？”  
没有人回答。他们就这样看着纽约上空再次出现了钢铁侠——哪怕是在郊区。  
Col.Rhodes咳嗽一声：“我们应该通知Pepper，真的应该。”  
  



	27. Chapter 27

有很多目光短浅者不理解统治全世界有什么意思，正是如此，更加证明了他们的目光短浅。因为统治全世界并非是目的，而是自我证明的手段。自Victor与愚蠢的寻常生活告别后，他就规划好了自己的整个人生。  
但他的计划书里从来不包括这个：与一个雇佣兵或者特种兵在瑞士见面。何况这个特种兵还是一个愚蠢的种族主义者。  
Doom从来都不是种族主义者，因为他看不出这些白色的直立猩猩与黑色的直立猩猩有什么区别，就算直立猩猩是棕色、黄色、红色、绿色，但这到底有什么区别呢？不论这些直立猩猩之间有多么大的区别，都改变不了一个事实：他们永远智力低下，难以看穿世界本质。屠戮所有的白色直立猩猩，并不能使猩猩一夜之间得到质的改变。  
Doom突然意识到，他不应该知道这些。是的，他知道Erik Stevens是一个假名，不知道为什么这位Wakanda亲王固执地仍在使用；他知道Loki毫无道德感，和一个看着顺眼的人类勾勾搭搭乃至上床十分寻常；但这个，种族主义以至于想要种族灭绝，他不知道，也没有想知道的欲望。  
如果他完全是他自己，他不会知道这个。之前的实验出了问题。  
oOo  
Loki收到了召唤。  
神灵受到的召唤也有很多种，如果用电话类比，可以是有只响一下的，一直响着但可以挂断的，以及一直响却无法挂断的。在Loki幼年时，他曾这样幻想过取得神格后的场景，除非有人召唤他三次，否则他不会响应任何人。  
可他一次也没有被召唤过，因为他是诡计之神。凡人本身就是诡计的代表，Loki只好这样安慰自己，比起九界之中其他生灵，他们已经极具智慧，不需要召唤神灵来出谋划策。更何况，诡计这一神格具有邪恶的特质，邪恶的神灵通常被认为更易恼怒。  
一定是这样，他们害怕自己，Loki对自己说，而非厌恶。  
他早已过了整日期待召唤的年纪，凡人们也早已不再信仰诸神。  
在付完手办钱后，Loki决定去看看。  
“你觉得这是什么样的凡人呢？”Loki对着手中的手办Thor说，“在这个年代，知道怎样呼唤神，而且还在呼唤我。”  
不管怎样，Thor还是原来长发飘飘浑身肌肉的时候最好看，Loki这样解释自己购买“Thor”的原因，现在的Thor，看了让神都想吐。  
oOo  
一座休眠火山脚下，一个刷了红漆的人型金属。  
Loki想质问自己：你到底在期待谁？除了这个来自平行宇宙的、另一个自己的丈夫，谁能知道怎样呼唤神灵呢？  
“别紧张，Loki，我知道你是另一个人，我能分清，”铁皮凡人打开他的面罩，露出脸，在Loki看来有几分真诚，“我不会对你动手动脚，别这么紧张，我完全尊重你的意愿。”  
Stark向前走了一两步，Loki把手办Thor丢入魔法口袋，以确保没有人能发现。  
“Strange的说辞只是他的说辞而已，我们…地球人没必要照做。经过几日观察后，我发现这个平行宇宙中，FTL还不是一种普遍的地球科技。他们还沉浸在曲速引擎的误区中，当然，并不是说曲速引擎无法实现，而是曲速引擎耗能过高，航行效率却与能量消耗不成正比。”  
Stark停顿下来，几乎可以说是在他和Loki第一次约会时，他和Loki讨论的就是曲速引擎的幻想误区，但不是在这个宇宙。  
“抱歉，我没有考虑到这个地球的FTL没有那么普遍，有些词汇可能没有在我们那里使用的那么频繁。FTL的字面意思是超光速技术，虽然只是亚光速，”Stark试图掩饰自己的突兀停止，“曲速引擎是……”  
Loki直接打断：“我知道。”  
哦，Loki知道，好吧，博学多才的最佳法师，不论在那个宇宙都是。担心吓到Loki，Stark把他的一长串想法删节成了一个感叹：“哦…”  
问题就出在这里。他不应该知道，Loki不应该知道FTL这三个字母是哪个的缩写，也不该知道曲速引擎到底是什么，更不该知道亚空间折叠的具体原理。  
他不应该知道这些知识，他也没必要知道。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 剧情本来原定是两条线（在25章定下来的），诸神黄昏和WWIII，后来觉得工作量太大，就、就WWIII给删得快没了  
> 2\. 这事只能怪我自己，怪我太听信别人。直男朋友说这文没营养，我就信了……这下好了……  
> 3\. 诚招校对，有意请通过ins联系我，反正你也翻墙了对吧？


	28. Chapter 28

他似乎见过大马哈鱼的洄游。就在这样一座钢筋水泥的桥上，而非Asgard的金碧辉煌。  
啊，Thor的脚步声一如既往，响亮到中庭人制造的机械汽车也无法与之匹敌。Loki转过身，他当然要转过身，他在这里就是在等待他亲爱的哥哥：“我已经在这里等你很久了，哥哥。哦，不要担心，我站在桥边并非要自杀，而是在等你。”  
“用自己的生命开玩笑并不好笑，”Thor皱着眉，但很快，他就被Loki手中的Thor吸引了注意力，“我知道这种玩偶，Loki，不光我有这种玩偶，基本复联的每个成员都有，Sgt.Barnes也有，他在非自愿情况下，以前做过很多坏事……”所以，回来吧，弟弟；来自另一个世界的Stark提供了舍弃地球、转移人类的科技，没有什么你死我活……  
“但在成为冬兵之前，他是咆哮突击队的一员，”哇哦，可亲可敬的Dr.Doom，藏着这么多 _敌方资料_ ，竟然还敢声称自己只是道德模糊的疯狂科学家，“在纽约之前，我是什么？被文明养育的食人族？沉迷于魔法这些女性技艺的堕落王子？不，我太高看自己了，我只是你身旁的陪衬，有阳光存在就有阴影，这是必然的。”  
可Thor并没有如Loki预期那样发怒，“你一定要这样吗，Loki？让我生气，和你对峙。一次这样，两次这样，但次次这样，次次使用同样的把戏，即使是我也会发现有些不对劲。你是在回避话题，我要和你说点什么你不想谈的，你就会这样：让我生气，从而不得不改变话题。”  
“你究竟在害怕什么？”哥哥的手搭在了他的肩上，就像很久以前那样，“另一个世界的Stark拒绝了Strange的提议，他决定制造大型飞船，把所有人类带离Midgard，只要离开平面世界，就算世界树毁灭，人类也依然能存活。没有人会取你性命。”  
“可Strange是对的，这是唯一的出路，世界树上的生命就像树上的枝叶，将枝叶从即将死去的树上摘下，不能使枝叶继续存活。”Loki笑着往后推，“你有没有问过你的动物朋友，这些凡人的‘科技’在浩瀚宇宙中是什么水平，他们的‘科技’并不落后，那么为什么凡人没有在太空中殖民？”  
他收敛了笑容：“因为他们是长在树上的叶子，不能离开树木单独存活。我知道，消化这些信息需要时间，不如把那个信件给我吧，哥哥？”  
“信件？”  
“强大而需求技巧的咒语，大概就在……”Loki在Thor身上摸索，然后从Thor胸口凭空取出了一个小木盒，“对方是在经过你同意后放到你身上的吧？请不要告诉我，你都不知道这里有一件魔法物品，否则我会紧张不安到半夜睡不着的。只是开玩笑，我一向睡得很安稳。”  
“我知道这里有东西，但我不知道是信，是Brunnhilde认识的一个女巫让我带给你的。”  
Thor看着Loki用火点燃小木盒，而后小木盒变成了一卷纸，这应该就是信件。“这种行为……”Thor用手打着圈，试图描述这种火烧木盒行为，“在魔法操纵者中很普遍吗？”  
“不普遍，所以很奇怪。一般只在彼此认识的两个人间才能使用。”Loki皱着眉头，他不认识这个女巫的魔法，但这个女巫却认识他的，“她要求和我见面。”  
·  
复联基地，临时实验室。  
“Stark，我有一个不好的消息。”Thor看了一眼“请勿打扰”的牌子，还是决定站在实验室门口。  
“选项一，和出埃及记计划有关；选项二，和Loki有关，你已经尝试解决过但无法解决，并且求助了所有可以求助的目标也没有解决；选项三，以上皆非，如果我是你，我就会转身出去，因为全人类的希望几乎都在我这个可怜的小脑袋上。可我不但要保持平稳心情，避免被老朋友各种异常情绪袭击，还要忍受Strange的死亡凝视，甚至我不能喝咖啡，因为这会导致我异常烦躁无法正常工作。”  
“还好，Strange被海盗局长弄走了，你敢想象这个宇宙的海盗局长在二十年前就有‘出埃及记’计划，但一直没有实行吗？”Stark放下手头工作，停止盯着电脑，把椅子转向Thor，“顺便一提，这个世界的Tony品味相当好，几乎和我本人一样好了，我喜欢他的机械键盘。”  
“呃……选项一。”Thor回答。  
“我只是希望能快速处理突发事件，那只是个玩笑你不用回答选项一、二、三，算了，不重要，别管它了，发生什么了？”  
“Loki说人类是世界树上的叶子，无法离开世界树存活。”Thor老实回答。  
Stark脸色几乎只变了一秒：“那我们就把树叶连同树枝摘下来，培养树枝，让它重新长成大树。总会有解决方法。”  
Thor不置可否。  
“我这么做当然是出于私心，Thor，我不能再次经历这种事，我会疯掉。Strange把我拉到这个宇宙希望我解决问题，可我不是和Pepper结婚的那个人，Happy才是，好吧，就算我是和Pepper结婚的那个钢铁侠，‘我’会让Pepper死吗？其实，这两个宇宙的区别比我想象的还大，你刚才是在暗示，你也希望你的弟弟死去吗？”  
“不，”Thor立即回答，“我希望我能死去，如果你没办法让树枝长成大树呢？到时候Loki会遭受什么？就像你说的那样，总会有解决办法，总会有办法让我代替Loki死去。”  
这就超出Tony的知识范围了：“我无能为力，你可以找别人，我在忙于拯救全人类，虽然我只是坐在电脑前。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要提出“为什么用键盘”这种问题，目前我们用的键盘是薄膜键盘，和机械键盘触感不一样；  
> 机械键盘便宜的几百人民币，贵的几千人民币；  
> 为什么使用键盘？因为大量输入字母时，触屏（手机、pad等等）、薄膜键盘的触感都不及机械键盘；  
> 为什么要大量输入字母？因为这是在写代码；


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情摘要：诸神黄昏波及九界，欧陆也于此时陷入战火，来自平行宇宙的Stark不愿“再次”目睹爱人死去，开始研发超光速技术；而本事件的核心人物，Loki，却去回应陌生女巫的传信。

Loki当然可以把自己直接传送到陌生女巫指定的“目的地”，一个普通而不能再普通的山谷中央，但他不想这么做。他选择传送到“目的地”附近，然后慢悠悠地走过去。一是没有必要赶时间，九界之中的每个生灵都会为无情的灭世之火吞噬，所以一切行为都丧失了其本来的意义；二来，他不认识这么一位强大的女巫，不是自夸，但凡与他对视过的操法者，不论巫师、术士还是秘法者，他都或多或少能留下印象，他有这个自信。  
可他不认识这么一位女巫。他能从“信件”中读出她的性别，读出她的焦躁不安，读出她的年龄尚小，可他却不认识这么一位女巫。  
不是Amora。绝对不是Amora，她总会隐藏起自己的情绪，而不隐藏自己的身份。  
不是Angerboda。她会流露情绪，但不会流露出这种显然的稚嫩感。  
是谁？是谁留下了这么一封动机不明的“信件”？  
是……Loki看着“目的地”唯一的另一生灵：一颗参天大树。  
大树是实体，却轻微散发着光芒，难以描绘出颜色的光芒。这棵树此时像槭树，树叶宽阔；彼时却如同冷杉一般，树叶细得犹如针状，枝干也狭长起来。但它一直是一棵树，或者说，她一直是一个“人”。  
她是Norns之一。  
她轻微抖动枝干，可能是在向Loki招手，但Loki更愿意相信那是一种冷漠地嘲弄：“看看你们被命运如何无情地玩弄吧！”  
“我喜欢变化，我也喜欢善于变化的造物。另一善于变化的造物通行至此，便是我的意思。”她的声音比Loki想象中更清脆活泼，Loki一直以为Norns都更偏好智慧老妪的形象。  
或许她是象征未来的那名Norn，Loki想到。  
“我想要未来继续，”她年轻的声音中充满了惆怅，似乎Norns也能像九界之中的其他生物那样，感受到喜怒哀乐，“我想要未来延续，所以我选择让他通行，但他不是延续的契机，你才是。”  
当然，我才是，我自尽之后世界就可以延续。  
Loki相当确定自己在笑，“太遗憾了，女士，太遗憾了，我比较喜欢有生灵为我殉葬，而非我一人孤单寂寞。长久以来我都是孤单一人，多么巧合，我也喜欢变化，所以我现在决定合群一点。”  
可那位象征未来Norn似乎没有听见他说话，用一种更为平缓、更为平静的腔调说：“杀死你自己的骨，让世界的骨与你的骨一起存活。”  
腔调如此平静，似乎先前是另一名Norn在说话，似乎现在只是在背诵事先准备好的词句。  
还未等Loki开口，Norn又恢复了先前的欢快活泼：“另一世的造物来到后，我才发现他不能使世界存活，只有你，Loki，只有你才是救世主。”  
“牺牲自己拯救世界的救世主？抱歉，我是世界与自己一起拯救的那类，让你失望了……”  
“你有没有想过你现在怀孕了？”Norn突然开口。  
而Loki没有任何停顿：“不过是殉葬品中的一员，而且我死去，她也活不了吧？”  
Norn安静了一会，Loki猜她在叹息：“Frigga不会这么做，她是掌管生育的神灵，她绝对不会这么做。”  
她用逝去的Frigga做借口。  
她因一己之私用Frigga做高尚的借口！  
“你是在要挟我吗？我的母亲会失望，因为我没有满足你的欲望？我残酷地让自己未出世的孩子死去，所以我的母亲会失望？”  
Loki忽然觉得这件事不可思议地荒诞好笑，他近乎歇斯底里地咆哮：“Norns从未了解过其他生物是吗？逝去的灵魂或前往Valhalla，与逝去的Odin一起参与末世之战，屠杀恶龙Nidhoggr；或随风散去，落入世界树的土壤中，成为下一世的养料。而Odin，是唯一会苏醒的神灵。也就是说，Frigga，绝对不会知道我做了什么，也不会失望。”  
他最后丢下一句轻飘飘的话：“如果你只是想满足你自私的欲望，不要把这件事说得这么高尚。”  
但在Loki离开前，Loki还是听到了Norn的回应：“我只是实话实说，实事求是。如果是Frigga，她就会有不同的选择。”  
回应是那么淡然，那么冷静；好像她对Loki的控诉无动于衷，好像他理解错了她先前的全部意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 断更不好，以后日更


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本故事发生在一个 **霍金可以冲浪跑酷** 的世界！

巴西雨林起火，德国森林起火，连地处北欧的挪威都开始起火，联合国不得不给出声明：地幔不稳定，保守考虑，将于十年内爆炸。这份声明有没有科学依据？T’Challa猜基本没有，但总比“世界上真的有魔法，而且魔法会摧毁地球”可靠。  
这就是他作为一国首脑，出现在巴黎的理由，这也是他不得不和来自平行宇宙的Stark讨论“自己的表亲到底是男是女”的理由。  
“不，我相当确定你的表亲是女性。”  
T’Challa看着裹着纱布的Stark（他不能公开露面，毕竟“他”已经死了），不由得感到头疼。  
“而且Shuri这个名字也像女性，如果是男性就该像你的名字那样，有一个奇怪的分割停顿……”  
T’Challa终于明白问题出在哪里了！这样一切就说通了，Stark研究超光速技术，需要同为科学家的Shuri，而不需要特种兵出身的Eric。  
但是，“她已经是个成年人了，我觉得她不会事事都告诉我。”对，Shuri已经过了事事都告诉哥哥的年纪，开始要求哥哥事事都告诉她了。  
T’Challa不知道Shuri在哪里，但Shuri一定要知道T’Challa在哪里，至少，是一定要知道T’Challa和从天而降、相爱相杀的表亲在哪里。  
T’Challa相当肯定自己过度关心Eric，但这是爱吗？或许，连亲人间的爱都未必是，他愧疚于父辈的错误，从而希望自己的过度关心能够偿还错误。T’Challa明白这些“过度”无法改变过去，但至少可以改变未来，改变现在。  
T’Challa看着吸烟室中的Eric，他神情平静，和一个T’Challa不认识的白人交谈着。看，白人，T’Challa都不认识的白人。那个白人脚边放着一个对于手提箱来说过于庞大的金属箱子。每个人都有自己的秘密，T’Challa对自己说，没必要深究。  
“Eric，”T’Challa向自己的表亲打招呼，可Eric的反应却很奇怪。  
——没有反应。  
说没有反应也不对，但这种反应，对Eric来说有些过于平静，如果在别人身上，可能是正常反应，放在Eric身上，就奇怪起来。如果他嘲笑T’Challa的过度关心，讽刺T’Challa的“偿还准则”，T’Challa不会觉得意外，可是……  
毕竟我们只认识了几个月，T’Challa想到，还是不够了解彼此。Eric现在和一名白人沟通聊天，也没有过于情绪化，一切都很好，Eric有自己的生活，我也有我自己的事。  
T’Challa离开了吸烟室，打算返回会场等候。  
走到一半，T’Challa突然意识到：他见过那个过大的金属箱！俄罗斯总统，奥涅金总是随身带着，不论走到哪里都有人帮他提着那个过大的、笨重的金属箱。  
不论里面有什么，那都非比寻常。他几乎是冲回吸烟室，却看到他“平静”的表亲，全副武装地等着他。  
T’Challa看不到Eric此时的表情，可能是冷淡的嘲弄，也可能是得意：“这就是科技极其发达带来的弊端，T’Challa，发达到不再使用核武器，发达到无法辨别核密码箱。”  
用以发射核武器的核密码箱。  
没有多少领导人会像俄国总统那样随身携带核密码箱，也没有多少机会可以引发世界级大战，这是唯一的机会，推翻一个国家，推翻错误的执法秩序，推翻荒唐的刻板印象……Eric当然知道，这也会为部分黑人带来死亡，但难道什么都不做，就不会任人宰割吗？  
Eric看着T’Challa的惊愕，一点也不意外。T’Challa太天真了，太幼稚了，T’Challa一直是王室，他从未体验过Wakanda底层的疾苦，更不会理解新大陆的黑人是何种痛苦。  
“你很惊讶？”Doom还需要时间，要拖住T’Challa，随便说点什么，最好能激怒他，“你不会天真地以为，新大陆的同胞会因向世界公布Wakanda，而从此过上不同的生活吧？”  
一定要激怒T’Challa，Eric暗下决定，让T’Challa怒火中烧，让T’Challa想给自己一拳，这样T’Challa就不会注意到核密码箱的重要性，“你的公开什么也改变不了。只有上层精英会注意到Wakanda的‘出现’，而底层的同胞们，依然过着以前的生活，贩毒的贩毒，走私的走私，出卖肉体的继续出卖肉体，偷窃度日的也不会突然变得富有。然后，我们的黑人同胞，犯罪率依然是如此之高，刻板印象永远也不会改变。贫困导致了犯罪，可犯罪后当然也不会富有，律师、医生这些高薪职业中永远也没有黑人的身影。”  
很好，T’Challa生气极了，可T’Challa没有发动肉体攻击，而是说：“Eric，我确实不了解核武器，我只知道核武器曾在2012年打算使用过。不论你们打算向哪里发射，你能保证你不会误伤我们的同胞吗？”  
天真，太天真了。“就算误伤同胞又能如何？一部分牺牲，从而引发世界级大战，推翻残破的秩序，活着并不重要，作为人而活才是真正重要！”  
Eric并没有意识到，他已经由为激怒T’Challa而演说，变成了自己想要演说，“难道作为种植园的财产活着，会好过死去？难道苟延残喘得乞讨着生活，会好过为自由而死？”  
T’Challa终于激活了装备，扑向Eric：“你根本没有问过他们本人的意见，你只是想象他们不愿意这样活着！”  
Eric和T’Challa再次扭打在一起，但这次是不同的，Eric并非要置T’Challa于死地，他知道T’Challa是个好国王，但只是Wakanda黑人的好国王。  
Eric瞥向Doom，却没有收到任何“完工”的迹象。只能希望那个癫狂的白人科学家技术过关，因为，不下死手，他没有把握稳住T’Challa。  
该死，从前所有的训练竟然都是为了杀人。  
“可以了，”Eric被T’Challa按住时听到Doom说，“我完成了我的部分，Mr. Stevens，印第安纳州会收获最明亮的烟火。”  
但先前扭打时，T’Challa散落的通讯终端却突然亮起，上面投射出Shuri的笑容：“老哥，我刚刚阻止了俄罗斯核武器的错误发射，快谢谢我吧？”


End file.
